solo un mes mas
by Miku75
Summary: Soy Raven Alice Phatomhive Laine. Soy una chica casi normal, digo casi por dos simples razones. Solo me queda un mes de vida y tengo un contrato con dos demonios para poder hacer las cosas que jamas hice en mis 14 años. Occ
1. el comienzo de todo

_He aquí mi siguiente fic espero que les guste_

_Otra cosa si no les gusta el occxsebastianxciel no lean el fic_

_Otra cosa si tampoco les gusta llorar no lean el fic_

_Ya quedaron advertidos así que empezamos_

El ultimo mes

Muerte, tristeza, dolor

Lo que yo pensaba todos los dias

Desgracia dolor muertes oscuridad

Lo único que te daba la vida si hacías un trato con un demonio pero en mi caso era todo lo contrario

Felicidad vida color

Eso era lo que me daba la vida si me acercaba a los dos demonios que tenía enfrente de mi así que sin pensarlo dos veces acepte

O-o-o-o

Otra vez me despertaba por lo incomodo que eran las camas del hospital, toda mi vida he estado así pero jamás podría acostumbrarme a dormir en esa roca

-traigo tu desayuno-la enfermera se acercó a mi con un plato de avena-espero que hoy estés mejor raven-me limite a ver a Paola con un poco de odio

-gracias Paola-dije sin mucho animo, la señorita de blanco se retiro de mi habitación, era el mismo desayuno de siempre un tazón lleno de avena sabor papel-¿Por qué siempre tengo que comer esto?

-no te quejes por lo menos a ti te sirven avena a mi me dan fruta sabor podrido-era Kira mi compañera de cuarto ella acababa de salir de una operación de corazón pero ya estaba estable, en pocos días se daría de alta

-tu serás libre en unos cuantos días Kira no te deberías de quejar, yo tengo que estar el resto de mi vida aquí-me miro con algo de lastima para después arreglarse el cabello. Debo de admitir algo mi compañera de cuarto no era nada fea tenia ojos color verde y un lindo cabello color castaño ella tenia 16 años

-tranquila algún día serás libre no tendrás que andar con cables conectados a tu cuerpo ni nada además tu eres muy linda sé que te podrás conseguir un amor muy pronto, entiende solo tienes 14 años tienes una vida por delante- yo no me consideraba hermosa tenia ojos color azul pero ya había perdido mi cabello por las quimioterapias antes era café y muy largo me llegaba a la cintura, en esa época me consideraba bonita pero ahora ya no

Paola entro al cuarto muy feliz estaba hasta saltando, se acercó a la cama de Kira para poder abrazarla después dijo la noticia-¡Kira hoy te dan de alta!-esto provoco que mi amiga gritara de emoción

-¡que genial! ¿Cuando vienen mis padres?

-hoy mismo de hecho ya están en la puerta ya te puedes ir-se levanto de la cama corrió hacia mi para poder abrazarme. Caminar ya había olvidado como se sentía caminar de hecho de mi mente ya se habían borrado varias cosas saltar, correr, bailar, ser feliz…

-¡te vendré a visitar pronto raven!-grito la oji-verde, ella podría extender sus alas y salir de la jaula, así es como es mi vida primero me encariño mucho con mis compañeros de cuarto luego se van y me dejan aquí, aun recuerdo ese día en que me diagnosticaron cáncer de huesos

O-o-o

Estábamos por entrar al doctor esta vez me iban dar los resultados de unos estudios, mi madre me afirmo que todo estaría bien, le creía deben de entenderme solo tenia 3 años. Al entrar al consultorio nos sentamos

-su hija desafortunadamente tiene cáncer de huesos-inmediatamente mi madre empezó a llorar mi padre también yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-no te preocupes mami yo voy a estar bien-y al decir esto mi mama empezó a llorar mas

_El peor día de mi vida_

Los siguientes días de mi vida fueron dentro de un hospital ya me sabia todos los nombres de la gente que trabajaba ahí. Mi primera cirugía fue el 23 de agosto del 2000 me asuste demasiado pero pude salir bien de esa vez

Lo mas duro de todo fue perder mis piernas ya no podía caminar puede decirse que solo estaban de adorno en mi cuerpo.

Lo siguiente fue la perdida de mi cabello me dolió demasiado yo lo adoraba llore por 3 semanas y para echarle mas sal a la herida mis padres se divorciaron

Los días fueron pasando lentamente yo le rezaba a dios para que me curara pero me di cuenta que jamás me ayudaría, estaba sola en este mundo así que deje de llorar, en mi cara ya no había ninguna sonrisa solo había dolor y tristeza

O-o-o

Eran las 3 de la tarde mi mamá me fue a visitar, me saludo como siempre pero al entrar un medico vino para poder hablar, mi madre respondió al llamado del doctor, al cabo de unos segundos ella regreso con lagrimas en sus ojos tantas que se le hincaron los ojos yo ya me imaginaba lo peor

-hija tenemos que hablar-la señora que tanto quería estaba temblando

-¿Qué paso mamá?

-solo tienes un mes de vida-el corazón me empezó a latir demasiado una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, estaba desecha, perdón me equivoque este es el peor día de mi vida

_Aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que no se enojen por escribir de un tema como este_

_Sé que de esas cosas no se pueden tomar como un simple juego pero quiero hacer algo para que las personas se enteren de lo que es día con día estar enfermo de cáncer y que no se burlen de esa gente tan maravillosa ellos también tienen sentimientos_

_Además también dirán y tu que sabes de vivir así pues la verdad yo no estoy enferma de eso pero tuve a mi abuelo que el si tenia eso, el me enseño muchísimas cosas también, veía como se iba marchitando cada vez mas pero aun así se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_Otra cosa estoy castigada así que a lo mejor no escribo otro capitulo hasta dentro de 2 meses_

_Ya conocieron un poco sobre la vida de raven haci que:_

_Dejen sus comentarios _

_¿Debería seguir el fic?_

_Bueno se despide raven-chan_


	2. el contrato con el demonio

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran mucho

Se acuerdan de mis piquetes :D pues por esos malditos piquetes se me bajaron las defensas y me dio varicela T^T me duelen mucho

Y el castigo me lo quitaron porque le page a mi papa 135 pesos

Pero bueno vamos con el fic

Recordatorio: en este capitulo pondré pow

Un mes mas cap.2

-¿un-un mes?-las lagrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos pero la tristeza no se notaba en mi cara seguía sin reflejar emociones

-¡si hija! ¡TE VAS A MORIR EN UN MES!-mi madre empezó a gritar, en vez de preocuparse por tratar de que yo estuviera tranquila hacia eso-¡vas a estar bien!

-¿a quien tratas de engañar?-la señora que estaba alado de mi se veía confundida, suspire-¿me tratas de engañar? Ambas sabemos que moriré en este mes y aun así, ¿¡QUIERES QUEDARTE AQUÍ LLORANDO!?

-¡pero hija tu eres una niña!

-¡POR FAVOR! Tu sabes que el cáncer me arrebato mi niñez, mi felicidad y mis piernas-mi llanto había parado-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-mi mamá asintió con la cabeza- en caso de que yo este apunto de dormir para siempre y sabiendo que estoy sufriendo tanto ¿detendrías mi muerte?

-¡claro que si! Le-le pediría inmediatamente al doctor que te salvará porque yo quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado-mi madre toco mi mejilla cosa que me molesto mucho, tome la mano de mi mamá y la aleje de mi

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIGAS ESO! ¡ERES UNA EGOISTA! ENTIENDE-decidí bajar un poco la voz-ya estoy cansada, lo único que quiero es pasar este ultimo mes feliz, lo que jamás he hecho en mi vida

-señora necesitamos hacerle una cirugía a su hija para que este estable este mes-el doctor interrumpió nuestra conversación

Mi madre acepto lo de la operación haci que me llevaron al quirófano, me pusieron la anestesia y me quede totalmente dormida

(Pow narrador)

-¿cual es el nombre de la paciente?

-raven Alicia-respondió la madre de la oji-azul

-¿ý sus apellidos?

-Laine

-¿solo tiene un apellido?

-preferimos no usar el otro porque es de su padre

O-o-o

(Raven pow)

Desperté en mi incomoda habitación otra vez por lo duro que era mi colchón pero también fue por otra razón, para ir al baño corriendo para devolver el estomago ¿Por qué la anestesia me provocaba vomito? En fin volví a mi cama mire el reloj exactamente las 12 definitivamente la hora de visitas se había acabado

Creo que había sido muy dura con mamá ella solo esta preocupada por mi pero aun así me desespero con sus gritos y llantos tan escandalosos, lo se es mi madre pero en cierta parte guardo un pequeño rencor contra ella, en los días cuando podía salir del hospital la señora llamada Elizabeth tomaba la decisión de dejarme aquí para estar mas segura, la verdad es que ella se iba a citas con hombres, tanto había llegado su desesperación por ser amada por un señor que me había dejado de visitar en 2 meses

Mire la cama de Kira, recordé cuantos chicas habían estado ahí meirin, catalina, hector, Giselle, cristina, julio, Érick, james, Gabriela, Karla y pamela, jamás pude salir de esta área llamada pediatría (de 0 a 16 años)

Me puse a pensar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida los cumpleaños en el hospital llenos de cartas, las lagrimas, la única sonrisa que recuerdo tener fue a los 7 años me dejaron decorar el cuarto como yo quisiera pero solo por una semana, ahora todo se iba lentamente todo se desvanecía pronto moriría. Empecé a llorar con mis lagrimas se podría llenar un mar desafortunadamente no había nadie que me consolara estaba sola mi madre simplemente se podría a llorar y no necesito mas lagrimas si no sonrisas, quería sonreír, quería vivir mas, quería ser feliz….

Trate de tranquilizarme me mire al pequeño espejo que estaba en la mesita de noche, mis ojos estaban hinchados, espere a que todas las señales de que había llorado desaparecieran y me volví a acomodar en mi cama -vendería mi alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de ser feliz este ultimo mes

La luz se apagó, trate de prender la pequeña lámpara que tenía en mi buro pero aun así se veía oscuro, de la nada me cayó una pluma blanca a la cara provocando que estornudara, escuche risas, risas que me daban miedo

-vaya, vaya tenemos un trabajo joven amo

-un alma que comer-ambos rieron otra vez-¿Qué deseas?

-¿Qué?

-que quieres a cambio de tu alma puede pedir lo que sea

-¿lo que sea?

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Lo que sea!-pude ver los ojos eran de color rojo supuse que eran de las personas que me hablaban pero estaba dudando de que fueran humanos

-quiero que me den la diversión que nunca tuve en mi vida, lo que no pude hacer porque estaba en el hospital

-trato hecho ahora donde quieres tu marca será el lugar donde tengas mayor poder

-donde quieras esta bien

-entonces te lo pondré en tu mano derecha-sentí como ardía mi mano después se puso todo negro

_Perdón se que es muy pequeño pero como dije tengo varicela y eso me impide escribir_

_Tengo granos en mis manos y tengo temperatura de 38_

_Pero bueno :3 aparte de eso estoy feliz ^^_

_Raven Michaelis phatomhive: si ^^ es que a mi me dicen pequeña raven neko espero que sigas leyendo la historia_

_Isabel Michaelis: si así pasa a mi me paso con los audífonos y no te preocupes yo me encargo que sea feliz_

_Fannyhikari: gracias por leer y si ya vez ya estoy devuelta_

_Black cat1995: gracias muchísimas gracias me alegra que la escritora que escribió mi historia favorita lea mi fic _

_Rin taisho asakura: ^^gracias por leer y si a mi también me dejo un sentimiento difícil de explicar al escribirlo _

_Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo muchas gracias por leer y =w= espero que ya no me salgan mas granos en la cara por culpa de la varicela_

_otra cosa ¿han visto la familia peluche? pues federico descompone algo y llaman a un señor que sabe hacer todo y se llama sebastian jajjajajja no saben cuanto me rei cuando el señor dijo llamame sebastian XDDDD jjajajajajja pero bueno _

_Se despide_

_Raven-chan_


	3. abriendo mis ojos

Aquí raven-chan reportándose perdón por tardar pero ya me siento mejor ^o^

Solo un mes mas cap.3

-señorita es hora de despertarse-esa voz era nueva para mi

-¿Paola?-la voces se empezaron a reír, abrí los ojos, eran dos personas un chico como de 13 años cabello negro azulado de ojos azules de tez blanca con un parche en el ojo, el otro era un señor de como 26 años alto tez blanca cabello negro y ojos rojos-¿Quiénes son y porque están aquí?

-demonios ¿porque todos nos preguntan eso después de que se despiertan?-pregunto el niño de 13 años el mayor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y al notar que yo seguía igual de confundida suspiro frustrado-¿lo haces tu o yo?-el oji-rojo lo miro por unos segundos-esta bien esta vez lo hare yo-el oji-azul se quito su parche dejando ver en su ojo un signo satánico color morado este empezó a brillar junto con el que estaba en mi mano derecha

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!

-hiciste un contrato con Sebastián y yo, haci que nos darás tu alma

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-nos darás tu alma cuando estés apunto de morir-recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior puse mi mano en mi cabeza, si que podía ser estúpida abecés

-¿y como se llaman?

-yo soy el conde ciel phatomhive y el Sebastián Michaelis mi mayordomo que también es tuyo-ok no se si esto es realmente genial o horrible ¿comerse mi alma? No era mi mejor idea además solo era para ser feliz, hay que admitirlo había podido pedir algo mas como no se ¿la paz mundial? A quien engaño yo jamás hubiera pedido algo así-¿Cuál es tu primer orden?

-¿mi primer orden?-me quede pensando-un desayuno delicioso pero que pueda comer ya saben, por la enfermedad que tengo no puedo comer muchas cosas-Sebastián se dirigió hacia mi cama en el lado izquierdo había una tabla de madera con papeles míos, la miro un poco para después poder irse a la cocina supongo y en menos de 5 minutos me entrego unos hot cakes con un vaso de leche

-su desayuno esta listo-él puso la comida sobre una mesa que estaba a lado de la puerta después puso una silla para que me sentara ¿lo hiso al propósito? No lo se pero su broma me enojo (otra vez mi cara no reflejaba emociones) haci que me limite a verlo

-¿podrías pasarme mi silla de ruedas?-los dos demonios se sorprendieron supongo que ellos creían que los adornos (piernas) funcionaban

-perdóneme no leí esa parte-Sebastián quito la comida de ahí para poder ponerla en una mesita de madera para la cama-¿perdió totalmente la movilidad en sus piernas?

-puede decirse que no, con todos estos años en terapias solamente he podido mover una pierna y esa pierna es la derecha-corte un pedazo de el panqueque después tome leche

-algo es algo-dijo ciel-pero una vez que algo ha sido…

-perdido, jamás regresa-esto sorprendió al demonio de ojos - ya la había escuchado antes en fin-Paola llego dando brinquitos

-¡ya te puedes ir!-asentí con la cabeza después la enfermera se fue

-¿podrían arreglar mis papeles para poder salir hoy? Mi madre esta en casa bueno eso creo-termine de desayunar, el demonio mayor se retiro de la habitación-¿me podrían pasar mi silla de ruedas?-ciel me la dio

-por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre-esto si que era algo raro no sabía mi nombre pero mi alma ya era suya

-me llamo raven Alicia Laine

-¿Qué no te falta un apellido?

-el otro es de mi padre pero mi madre no me deja usarlo-subí a la silla ciel empezó a empujarla-veras mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenia mas o menos 5 años después mi madre me dejo de visitar por tratar de encontrar el amor y actualmente lo sigue haciendo

-¿Cuál es el otro apellido?

-phatomhive-el oji-azul dejo de empujar la silla ¿algo de lo que dije le había molestado?

(Ciel pow)

Phatomhive, ¿pero porque tenia mi apellido? Se supone que yo era el único descendiente de los phatomhive por eso a mi me dejaron al mando, la tía francés pero ella no pudo ser definitivamente había alguien mas ¿un tío tal vez?

-¿Cuál es la historia de ese apellido?-raven me miro confusa

-mi padre me conto que había un hermano perdido de los phatomhive lo dieron por muerto pero en realidad no lo estaba haci que cuando murió el conde ciel…-la oji-azul voltio a verme asustada, solo solté una risita nerviosa

-continua-asintió con la cabeza

-así que cuando murió él fue a presentarse frente a la tía francés ella lo reconoció como su hermano y le otorgaron su apellido, eso aparece en mi libro de historia-habíamos cometido un enorme error en primera elegir a alguien que tenia mi apellido y el otro error es que estábamos en Inglaterra un lugar donde me podían reconocer aunque para ser honestos la mayoría de la gente que viva en esa época ya no estaría viva-¿tu eres ese conde verdad?

-si y me sorprende que alguien como tu tenga mi sangre corriendo por las venas

-¿Por qué te sorprende?-pregunto raven enojada, lo bueno es que Sebastián ya había llegado

-ya es hora de irnos iré por sus cosas-el mayordomo camino pero raven lo jalo de su ropa

-déjalas ahí de todos modos voy a tener que volver tarde que temprano a mi jaula-el demonio de ojos rojos sonrió para después poder empujar la silla, tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría a la casa de raven pero al llegar y al notar donde estábamos me pregunte si no había vuelto al infierno

_Y bien aquí el tercer capitulo perdón por lo corto es que mi imaginación son como los perfumes caros .-._

_Te los dan en botellas pequeñas XDDDDD_

_Ya me siento mejor ^^ eso me pone muy feliz :D_

_Tuve temperatura de 39 y ya sabrán como estuve_

_Tirada en mi cama casi muerta XDDDDDDD_

_Yeah pero volviendo a los asuntos del fic _

_Creo que le di una vuelta de 360 grados ya saben porque pero eso ya lo tenia en mi mente .-._

_Bueno, bueno a responder comentarios :3 _

_Fannyhikary: ojala a mi me hubiera dado así .-. odio estudiar para los exámenes y si XDDDDDDDDD _

_Rin taisho asakura: lo se yo cuando lo termine de escribir dije .-. o por dios creo que si me pase con lo de su mamá XD ño ¬3¬ ño me rasco y estoy de acuerdo contigo se merecen mucho_

_Isabel Michaelis1: ¿melox plus? Interesante :3 lo intentare, perdón pero temo que tendré que decirte que no ya que este fic es mas mmm triste mas serio pero cuando haga otro de comedia te pongo en la historia ¿si? :D espero que no te enojes y sigue tu fic me gusta ^^_

_Shanyy: gracias :D muchas gracias espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n_

_Black cat1995: gracias ^o^ y bueno imagina como una chica de 13 años esta tirada en su cuarto con granos de varicela llenos de pomada con temperatura de 39 .-. y así sabrás como estaba XD _

_Kyoulen: si de hecho ahí su mamá se paso XD poshito XD y adivinaste ellos dos no se van a llevar muy bien jajajajjajajaj yo también hice lo mismo y mi abuela me miro feito XDDDD con cara de que le ocurre a esta loca JAJAJA_

_Raven Michaelis phatomhive: jajaja si se va a comportar mal con raven así que ve preparando tu antorcha :3 nya nya nya XDDD si lo se u.u dan mucha comezón, shiiiii mándamelo XD _

_Pero bueno se despide su alocada enferma escritora _

_Se despide_

_Raven-chan_


	4. y así empezamos

_Raven: perdón por la tardanza y si son muy cortos los capítulos gomen pero me esforzare para para que les guste mas, le puedo sacar mucho mas jugo a la naranja pero no lo he hecho u.u pero como ya dije me esforzaré mucho mas para que les encante_

Un mes más capitulo 4

(Ciel pow)

El camino fue algo tedioso, hace 145 años el tráfico no era tan pesado tampoco había tanta contaminación la tierra se había calentado ¿pero que demonios habían hecho los humanos? Raven me dijo que eso se debía a que había mas fabricas y el trafico era por las construcciones, accidentes o simplemente por una persona que no sabia conducir, tardamos dos horas en llegar pero mientras el señor que conducía estacionaba el auto una extraña sensación me invadió es como si ya hubiera estado ahí

-llegamos-dijo raven, Sebastián bajo del auto para ir por la silla de ruedas yo también baje pero al notar donde estábamos me pregunte si no había regresado al infierno

Era mi casa en Londres claro que ya le habían cambiado un par cosas, por ejemplo habían plantado mas flores también la habían pintado de color blanco, me recordaba al estilo de Lizzy ¿se habrá casado? Pero bueno no era hora de pensar en eso camine hasta que escuche como alguien estornudaba ese alguien era raven

-¿Qué pasa?

-tengo varias alergias una es al polen pero no puedo decirle a mi madre que deje de plantar sus flores es algo que la hace muy feliz-ella suspiro-otra es a los gatos-Sebastián dejo de empujar la silla de la oji-azul-¿pasa algo?

-perdón es que pensé que por fin podría tener uno de mascota pero usted también tiene problemas con ellos-mi inútil mayordomo se veía triste, la chica que me daría su alma saco una llave la introdujo en la cerradura, le costó un poco de trabajo abrirla pero entramos a la casa, me sorprendí al ver que nada había cambiado, había aparatos eléctricos y también habían cosas que le facilitaban la vida a raven pero todo eso estaba ahí sin dañar nada de la mansión lo único que puedo decir que cambio fue un pasillo ahí habían puesto un elevador. Subimos para poder ir a la habitación, el cuarto donde ella dormía era donde yo dormida cuando era mía, algún día matare a Sebastián por obligarme a responder al llamado de esta chica

-Sebastián prepara el baño me daré una ducha

(Raven pow)

-¿porque no te la preparas tu mismo? Ahora son fáciles solamente abres la llave, esperas a que se caliente y a que se llene la bañera-no me puedo imaginar lo que ha tenido que sufrir Sebastián alado de ciel

-haz lo que te dije-ordeno el conde y así me ignoro ¿Qué no me había escuchado?

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?-me metí entre las sabanas de mi cama, que suave era el colchón-hazlo tu mismo es fácil hasta yo lo puedo hacer

-sabes no estoy hablando contigo, Sebastián es mi mayordomo haci que me tiene que obedecer

-pero también es el mio hasta podría decir que yo ahora soy tu ama, tu eres un demonio que respondió a mi llamado, tienes el mismo signo que yo llevo en mi mano derecha sé que tu también tienes uno pero esta en tu mano izquierda eso es porque tu hiciste un contrato conmigo así que de ahora en adelante tu solo serás mi mayordomo ¿Cómo me llamaras? Joven ama-el demonio de ojos rojos estaba sorprendido apuesto que nadie había puesto a ciel en su lugar, como va el marcador ciel 0 - raven 1 como estaba el estúpido conde pues su cara no reflejaba mas que ira y mas ira

-yo puedo decir que sin tu silla de ruedas-la quito de mi alcance-no eres nada mas que un saco de huesos y carne-en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa-vamos camina para poder alcanzarla

-¡idiota!-ciel rio-no creas que ganaras solo haciendo esto-el oji-azul camino hacia la puerta para poder ir a bañarse

-vamos levántate-¿Qué hice? Salí de mi cómoda cama después con el pie que puedo mover empecé a tratar de caminar, me caí cosa que hiso que ciel soltara una pequeña risa-ves sin tu silla de ruedas no eres…-volví a levantarme esta vez me había lastimado un poco el pie pero seguí caminando bueno iba cojeando pero en el hospital a eso ya se le llamaba caminar

-sabes ciel los humanos tenemos una fuerza de voluntad increíble algunos lo llaman fe-ambos demonios me veían como si estuviera haciendo algo muy peligroso y lo era-la fe de los humanos mueve montañas pero yo ya no creo en esas cosas ahora yo lo llamo fuerza de voluntad-llegue adonde se encontraba la silla de ruedas, me senté en ella-no voy a dejar que la pequeñas rocas que aparecen en mi camino me hagan caer, simplemente yo seguiré adelante enfrentando mi destino aunque este sea malo yo seguiré con la cabeza en alto-sonreí -si me caigo me levanto y si el futuro me trae la muerte la aceptare de la misma manera-mi sonrisa era igual a la de Sebastián, era falsa-creo que no deberíamos hacerle caso a los doctores ya podía estar parada sin ninguna dificultad solamente que mi madre quería que siguiera en esta cosa, ciel dame un bastón y es una orden

El conde salió hecho una furia, el demonio de ojos rojos lo siguió, aproveche ese momento para ver mi pie tenia un pedazo de madera enterrado supongo que hace mucho que no limpiaban mi cuarto tampoco le daban mantenimiento a los muebles creo que de ahí salió el objeto con el que me lastime, definitivamente mañana mandaría a arreglar toda mi habitación

Esta vez había hecho una tontería de primera no debí levantarme, trate de sacar la madera de mi pie, trate de hacerlo lo cuidadosamente pero termine por sacarme un poco de sangre, digamos que si son cosas de heridas en vez de tratarlas delicadamente yo simplemente hacia como si no estuvieran ahí, aunque con mi enfermedad pequeñas cortadas eran cosa de vida o muerte

Toc, Toc el sonido de la puerta llamo mi atención, ¿Qué tal si era ciel? Si viera lo que me paso quien sabe que pasaría así que tome una cobija que estaba cerca de mí para después poder cubrir mis piernas con ella

-pase-grite, era Sebastián me relaje al saber que era el pero no deje de taparme-¿Qué se te ofrece Sebastián?

-vi lo que le paso a su pierna-se acercó a mi y me quito la cobija-el joven amo no se percato que la habitación empezó a oler a sangre, usted señorita debería de hacerle caso a los doctores-el demonio saco una venda para ponerme la en la herida

-¿y ciel?-quería saber adonde se había metido lo mas seguro es que no haya tomado mis palabras enserió tampoco mi orden

-decidió prepararse el baño solo también me pidió que le entregara este bastón-el oji-rojo me entrego un bastón color negro y dorado tengo que admitirlo era bonito

-quiero ir con mi padre si se puede que sea hoy-al decir esto la nostalgia vino a mi, él ya se había vuelto a casar haci que tendría que estar alado de esa horrible mujer que solo lo quería por el dinero que tenia ¿porque lo se? Una vez mi papá me vino a visitar al hospital estaba acompañado por esa chica llamada tifany cada vez que mi padre llamado Daniel abrazaba a su nueva esposa su cara cambiaba ahora tenia una expresión de desagrado, al descubrir la verdadera intención de esa señora me puse triste no quería que el sufriera por amor

-yes my lady

O-o-o

Otra vez estábamos en el coche íbamos a ir a la mansión de mi padre, el viaje duro 2 horas tiempo en el que ciel no me había dicho nada, no me molesto lo que me estaba haciendo es mas sentí que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para que no termináramos golpeándonos uno al otro, de vez en cuando ambos volteábamos a vernos con odio pero era la único que hacíamos hasta que por fin llegamos

-hemos llegado ¿quiere el bastón o la silla?-pregunto Sebastián mire al conde con odio una vez mas

-el bastón por favor-bajamos del coche, mi padre fue corriendo a abrazarme tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

-se lo que paso-le devolví el abrazo a Daniel, últimamente me sentía sola tenia la necesidad de verlo pero mi madre jamás me sacaba de ahí-quiero que sepas que tifany esta también preocupada por ti-arruino el momento, porque siempre la tenia que mencionar

-me podrías dejar de abrazar-dije con un poco de enojo mi papa asintió con la cabeza, hiso algunas señas para que pasáramos a la mansión

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?-pregunto mi padre era una pregunta que ya me imaginaba haci que tenia una respuesta ya en mente, ciel era un amigo que conocí en el hospital Sebastián era el guardaespaldas de él y como somos unos grandes amigos jamás nos separamos (era el tipo de respuesta que mi padre se creería fácilmente)-bien entonces pasen-entramos tifany ya nos estaba esperando también me abrazo ¿Qué sentí? Asco uno muy grande

-querida estoy contigo-la rubia de ojos azules empezó a llorar (actuar) pero lo que me arruino mas el día fue lo que me susurro-_sé que sabes todo, si le dices algo a tu padre te las veras conmigo_-¿Quién se cree? Eso me hiso reír creo que ciel amenazaba mejor que ella-bien querida vamos a la sala

Tuve que contarles todo sobre mi ultimo mes de vida, también tuve que aguantar las lagrimas falsas de la rubia, las miradas llenas de ira de ciel y el dolor de pierna, como quisiera que este día acabara, mañana iríamos a comprar algunas cosas entre ellas ropa para ambos demonios, cosas para mi cuarto, una peluca… quiero parecer una chica normal a la que no discriminan por tener cáncer, esta vez nadie podrá evitar que Raven Alicia phantomhive Laine disfrute su vida, así es empezare a usar el apellido.

_Gracias por sus reviews _

_Espero que les haya gustado owo _

_Mi varicela ya esta mucho mejor ^^ ya se me están cayendo las costras D: me pica mucho pero ya solo es eso _

_¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien_

_Black cat1995: ¿lechina? Que nombre tan extraño XD nadie se lo esperaba pero pues de repente se me ocurrió y me dije eso aria que ciel y raven lleven una relación un poco complicada_

_Fannyhikari: u.u y me va a dejar una marca D: me rasque u.u_

_Isabel michaelis1: ^^me alegra que no te hayas enojado y si lo probé y funciono gracias :D _

_Rin taisho asakura: bueno ciel estará con su orgullo .-. y no la aceptara como su familiar shhh no le digas a nadie que te dije eso XD no es nada bueno DDD: pica mucho, si yo estaba igual que ella exacto alguien que me entiende XD enserió yo si me decía eso XD ¿ya te conté? Me rasque mucho uno que estaba en mi mejilla y ya sabrás lo que paso, me dijo la doctora que ese me va a dejar una marca T^T_

_Kyoulen: jeje =w= si así como dices tu XD gracias ya me siento mucho mejor :D _

_Lord ty: lo pensare ^^_

_Raven Michaelis phantomhive: no te preocupes no me enoje ni nada es mas creo me abriste los ojos n.n espero que este capitulo te agrade más _

_Gracias por leer_

_Se despide _

_Raven-chan _


	5. salir de compras como parís Hilton

_He regresado :D_

_Perdón es que me tengo que poner al corriente con los apuntes y enserió.-. Si que son largos.-. D: y me da mucha flojera pero bueno -w- tengo que hacerlos_

_Maldita tarea te odio ¬3¬_

_Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, tampoco Mario bros _

Solo un mes mas cap.5

(Raven pow)

Las horas pasaron, mi padre se la pasaba platicando sobre cosas de literatura mientras tifany veía seductoramente al demonio de ojos rojos, que asco de mujer ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo, sus miradas perturbaban tanto que Sebastián tubo varios escalofríos, lo bueno es que ya eran las 7 una hora mas para poder salir de aquí, tenia que disfrutar los 30 días que me quedaban. Mi papá empezó a hablar de un libro que trataba de los pecados capitales el conde y yo prestamos atención Sebastián suspiro supongo que para el ese era ya un tema que sabia a la perfección

Soberbia

El pecado que mas nos llamo la atención definitivamente era el que describía totalmente a ciel tal vez a mí también

-la es el tronco donde se sienta el demonio-dijo Daniel cosa que provoco que el demonio cuervo soltara una risa seca, el oji-azul también se rio pero de una manera diferente-¿Qué les ocurre?-Todos nos callamos, miramos el reloj eran 7:48, voltee a ver a ciel el me hacia señas para que nos fuéramos de la casa, me negué le dije que hasta las 8, me miro con odio para después hundirse en el sofá.

Me pregunte porque me había tomado la molestia de desperdiciar un día para ver a mi padre, sabia que si venia vería como la chica con cabello rubio lo usaba pero aun así vine ¿pero porque lo hice? Creo que eso era algo que jamás sabría, algo horrible me saco de mis pensamientos ¿Pueden creerlo? La chica del cabello rubio besaba a mi padre apasionadamente para que lo viera el oji-rojo era como decir _si vienes conmigo te besare así_ parece que el conde estaba igual de asqueado.

Esta vez mire mi celular eran las 7:59 salte del sillón, corrí de hacia la puerta, Sebastián y ciel también hicieron lo mismo, el mayordomo nos abrió la puerta del auto todos subimos rápidamente, el demonio con mayor edad arranco el coche para después salir huyendo de ahí

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-pregunte, los demonios empezaron a reírse

-lo que paso fue que la señora me miraba pervertidamente, su padre contaba historias aburridas y que huimos de ahí para no regresar jamás-dijo Sebastián, yo también empecé a reírme después de todo ciel me volvió a hablar, estuvimos platicando en el camino hacia mi casa me platico de su compañía también de que la mansión en donde vivo era donde él vivía, acepte dejarle mi cuarto al fin y al cabo era también el suyo

Note que en el coche había una pequeña libreta con su pluma, la tome para después ponerme a escribir decidí que tendría una lista de que haría en este mes:

1.- visitar a mi padre (listo)

2.- salir de compras y gastar como parís Hilton

3.- conocer por dentro el big ben

4.- comer en el restaurante que esta arriba de la torre Eiffel

5.- ir a la casa de mi amiga Kira

6.- ir a disneyland

7.- ir por venganza (sé que esta mal pero era necesario)

8.- tener una mascota

9.- festejar un cumpleaños

10.- ir a Japón (verán me gusta el anime)

11.- montar a caballo

12.- ir a Italia

13.- conocer las 8 maravillas del mundo

14.- ir a la playa

15.- comer pastelillos hasta reventar

16.- viajar en un globo aerostático

17.- quiero escuchar a una orquesta en vivo

18.- acampar en un bosque

19.- plantar un árbol

20.- pasar un día tranquilo en mi casa

21.- abrirle los ojos a mi padre y madre

22.- tratar de cocinar algo sin incendiar la cocina

23.- ir a una convención de anime

24.- aprender a tocar una canción en piano

25.- ir al cine, estar un día completo ahí

26.- ir a un circo

27.- quedarse un día completo jugando videojuegos

28.- ir a un día de campo

29.- quedarse afuera de la mansión para poder ver las estrellas

Decidí escribir hasta el 29 tal vez el 30 ya no estaría aquí pero si sigo viva quiero:

30.- comer con toda mi familia

Jamás me había sentado a comer con mis padres, verán antes de todo lo del cáncer mis padres trabajaban demasiado haci que yo me tenia que sentar en una mesa sola, mi única compañía eran las niñeras que me cuidaban

Sé que la mayoría de las cosas de la lista son caprichos o cosas muy sencillas pero es lo que siempre he deseado hacer, son los sueños de una pequeña niña caprichosa. Llegamos a la casa, les desee buenas noches a los demonios, subí las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto (al de huéspedes recuerden le deje mi habitación a ciel) y me quede completamente dormida

-o-o-

(Ciel pow)

-buenos días bocchan-era la voz de Sebastián, era la misma rutina de siempre así que abrí mis ojos-es algo nostálgico ¿verdad?

-ja ¿te parece? Yo me siento igual-mi mayordomo me sirvió él te, después me ayudo a vestirme bajamos al comedor para poder comer otra vez esos biscochos llenos de mermelada que tanto amaba, mire la TV por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el reloj que ponían mientras pasaban las noticias marco las 10 de la mañana-¿que raven no se piensa despertar?

-¿quiere que vaya a despertarla?-pregunto Sebastián, suspire y me quede callado supongo que el oji-rojo entendió que la respuesta es un no, porque se fue directo a la cocina a traer mas biscochos-no se como usted puede seguir comer esto

(Raven pow)

Abrí mis ojos lentamente pude ver el reloj diciéndome que eran exactamente las 11 de la mañana, jamás me levantaba tan tarde, definitivamente adoraba mi nueva cama era tan suave, pero recordé que hoy no tenia tiempo que perder haci que me levante de mi cama, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y Salí corriendo de la habitación.

Ciel ya se encontraba abajo desayunando, se me hacia extraño ver a un demonio comer, se supone que ellos solo comen almas ¿no? bueno al menos eso creía, en fin creo que preguntar no era una buena idea así que me quede callada

-hoy vamos a salir de compras-me senté para comer mi desayuno-así que cualquier cosa que quieran comprar díganmelo además les comprare ropa nueva-los demonios me miraron confundidos-se han visto al espejo tienen la ropa que se usaba antes-ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro

-esta bien entonces ¿nos vamos ya?-pregunto el oji-azul, termine de comer me pare de la mesa y asentí con la cabeza

-o-o-o

Llegamos al centro comercial, parece que ambos demonios se sorprendieron ya que había muchas tiendas, también la plaza estaba vacía eso hacia parecer que era enorme, lo primero que hicimos fue buscar ropa normal para ciel y Sebastián

-tenemos que entrar a esa tienda-dije señalando una tienda de trajes-y también a esa-señale una tienda para niños pequeños

-¿enserió?-pregunto ciel asentí con la cabeza, el pequeño demonio se enojo con poco

-ciel tu cuerpo sigue siendo el de un niño de 13 o 12 años así que vamos-entramos a al local el mismo escogió su ropa lo que tomo mas de 3 horas pensé que solo las mujeres hacían eso además casi toda lo que escogió se parecía, short, playeras, bufandas y zapatos, solo eso quiso que le comprara en fin que se le podía hacer si él quería eso, él se lo iba a poner , después fuimos a la tienda para caballeros lo primero que vio Sebastián era un traje parecido al que traía pero le dije que no, compramos varios sacos, pantalones, playeras que le gustaron entre ellas había una de unos gatitos pero mi respuesta fue negativa, deje que se llevara un pijama de gatitos. Eran las 4 de la tarde el oji-azul se moría de hambre al igual que yo, paramos en un restaurante, pedimos una mesa pero la chica que estaba en la entrada nos negó la entrada con todas las bolsas de compras, el conde me miro inmediatamente a los dos se nos ocurrió una idea.

-¡Sebastián!-gritamos ciel y yo, el demonio de ojos rojos suspiro frustrado

-esta bien, pero que sea la ultima vez-dijo el oji-rojo, ya saben lo que paso ¿no? Pues Sebastián tuvo que ligarse a la chica, primero ella trato de ignorarlo pero ninguna mujer se resiste a sus encantos, hasta tuvo que besarla pero al cabo de unos 20 minutos ya estábamos adentro del restaurante-cuando tenga la oportunidad la matare-susurro con rabia el demonio cuervo

Llegamos a nuestra mesa, el oji-azul pidió carne al termino medio con ensalada de tomar un poco de vino pero se lo negaron y le dieron jugo de naranja, no saben cuanta risa me dio la cara de ciel al ver que le habían traído eso, en cuanto a mi pedí lo mismo que el conde pero cambie la ensalada por papas fritas, el vino por un refresco

Estaba apunto de morder una patata frita cuando ciel dijo-que asco enserio vas a comer eso-me enoje por su comentario, ¿Qué tiene que coma una papa?-asco, asco, asco-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Sebastián ábrele la boca y llénasela de papas-dije mientras el oji-rojo se levanta, le abría la boca al conde después tomo las papas y le lleno la boca de estas, ¡hubieran visto la cara de ciel al descubrir que no sabían nada mal! Además casi se mataba (creo que eso no se puede) porque se le atoro una en la garganta

Salimos a las 6 de la tarde lo siguiente era comprar mi peluca, al entramos a la tienda vi todas esas pelucas escogí una del color original de mi cabello pero antes de ir a probármela los dos demonios me pidieron que me pusiera una de color negro, acepte, al terminar de ponérmela, los dos no-humanos me miraron sorprendidos

-con esa peluca se parece mucho a bocchan –dijo Sebastián, me mire al espejo, era verdad me parecía mucho a ciel solo que yo era la versión niña, jamás lo había notado pero el conde tenia unos ojos que eran casi idénticos a los míos-¿Qué le parece si compra esa peluca?-pensé un poco pero al final acepte llevarme esa.

Cuando terminamos esa parte de las compras, caminamos hacia la tienda de videojuegos ahí es a donde perdimos la cuenta de cuando gastamos, compramos todos los juegos de Wii claro que también compramos la consola, en pocas palabras compramos toda la tienda, hasta las figuras de Mario bros nos llevamos, estoy segura que a ciel le gusto la figura de yoshi pero ya saben como es, el orgullo es primero, estuvimos 2 horas ahí Sebastián había desaparecido durante la primer hora no le dimos mucha importancia así que cuando fue hora de salir con todas las bolsas llenas de videojuegos lo llamamos para que el cargara todo

Al regresar a la casa lo primero que hicimos fue sentarnos en la sala, prendí el televisor pero me encontré con una rara noticia

Ha sido encontrado el cadáver de una mujer de 20 años en el restaurante que esta en el centro comercial de centro

Los empleados identificaron el cuerpo diciendo que era el de su compañera de trabajo Amelia que ocupaba el puesto de recibir a los clientes en la puerta para poderlos llevar a sus mesas

El cadáver tenía cuchillos y tenedores enterrados en su cabeza también en el cuello

Las autoridades ya están investigando el caso

Ciel y yo volteamos a ver al demonio de ojos rojos, ambos sabíamos que fue el, el oji-rojo no se pudo aguantar la risa

-yo se los advertí-dijo Sebastián, estaba apunto de preguntarle-no tome su alma si es lo que querían preguntar-esta bien solo por esta vez se lo perdonaría, pero no puede ir por aquí y por haya matando a gente, bueno era un demonio haci que era normal, eran las 11 de la noche ya era algo tarde para mi, subí las escaleras, llegue a mi habitación, me cambie la ropa por la pijama para después acostarme en mi cama y quedarme completamente dormida

_Ñaaa ya acabe el 5 episodio _

_Pregunta (si desde ahora voy a empezar a hacer preguntas)_

_¿Qué harían antes morir?_

_No saben cuanto trabajo me costó escribir eso de la lista que hiso raven.-._

_Puse algunas cosas que a mi gustaría hacer y algunos que a ciel le gustaría hacer (bueno el ya no podría morir XD) _

_Black cat1995: see tifany sufrirá las consecuencias XD estoy de acuerdo con lo de ciel XD pero esta enojado pensó que él era el último de los phantomhive, eso lo hacia sentir como te lo digo mmmm importante.-. Por eso odia un poco a raven _

_Shanyy: si ** ya estoy de salida XD todos odiamos a tifany ó.ó vamos a ir a matarla XD, Sebastián un ángel XD creo que no XDDDD _

_Raven Michaelis phantomhive: ¡ña! Que bueno que te gusto y gracias ^^ tratare de ir mejorando_

_Fannyhikari: jajaja si es que a si se llama la muñeca barbi de mi primita así que dije ¿porque no? XDDD y es que me da mucha comezón u.u_

_Rin taisho asakura: mm creo que el ya ha estado en el infierno y ya no sufrirá por todo lo que ha hecho…. ¡hay que ir a golpearlo! XDDD, tifany si puedes estar segura que ya tiene su lugar en el cementerio XDDDD porque tenia comezón u.u enserió y mucha, es que en la cara me salieron casi todos u.u XD snif, snif_

_Isabel Michaelis1: si no te preocupes yo entiendo eso de la tarea de hecho *poniendo ojos de demonio* __ojala que la tarea se pudra en el infierno __ y raven va ser muy feliz ^^_

_Bueno con eso me despido porque tengo que ir a hacer tarea _

_Nos leemos luego _

_Se despide raven-chan :3_


	6. Pequeños contratiempos

_**Chachachan regrese :3 jejeje gomen por tardarme verán los apuntes son enormes y las tareas D: además mi maestro de matemáticas me dice varicela y pone mucha tarea D: ¬3¬ ¿quien me acompaña a matarlo?**_

_**Bueno pondré la lista de los últimos días de raven hasta el final del capi a si sabrán cuantos capítulos faltan y bueno lo que va hacer **_

_**Entonces disfruten el capitulo…**_

Pequeños contratiempos me hacen querer estar en casa capitulo 6

(Ciel pow)

Sebastián me obligo a llevarle el desayuno a raven, esta vez era fruta, jugo de naranja también tenia galletas con leche haci que subí para entregarle su comida, era fastidioso ¿enserió el gran conde phantomhive tenia que hacer esto? Es denigrante jamás me hubiera imaginado que yo me terminaría convirtiendo en el mayordomo de un señorita. Abrí la puerta y encontré a la chica de ojos azules dormida, me acerque a ella:

-te traje tu desayuno ¡DESPIERTA!-pero por mas que la movía no se despertaba-¡RAVEN!-y al ver que ella estaba mas pálida de lo normal-¡SEBASTIÁN! ¡RAVEN NO DESPIERTA!-en menos de segundos él ya estaba ahí. Todo paso muy rápido, mi mayordomo el cargo para después irse corriendo al hospital ahí la atendieron, nos dijeron que necesitaba una quimioterapia, llamamos a su madre, lo permitió.

Raven ya había despertado, al enterarse de lo que tenia sus ojos derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas. Tuvimos que entrar con ella creo que fue la segunda vez que veía a alguien sufrir tanto ya que le ponían varios sueros, la oji-azul tomo mas de 3 jarras de agua, se veía cansada, triste, resignada, la tuvimos que pasar a una cama para que se pudiera dormir mas fácilmente. Al despertar lo primero que hiso fue devolver el estomago le dieron unas cuantas pastillas para que los efectos secundarios no fueran tan fuertes

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la enfermera llamada Paola mientras le entregaba a raven un plato de avena y un vaso lleno de agua-sé que no te gusta pero tienes que comer algo o si no te tendremos que dar…

-Los corticoides… ya lo se pero-le dio un sorbo a su agua inmediatamente lo escupió-esto sabe a metal y de seguro la avena sabe peor de lo que es… ¿Cuántos días me voy a quedar aquí?-ahora comió un poco de esa cosa que sabia a papel-¡genial! Ahora no sabe a nada

-bueno supongo que te vas a quedar aquí un par de horas mas hasta que den las 6PM-puso la avena sobre su mesita de noche

-no tengo tiempo para estar aquí… así que ¡Sebastián ciel sáquenme de aquí es una orden!-dudamos un poco pero tuvimos que llevarla a casa, la oji-azul ni siquiera podía caminar porque estaba muy mareada.

(Raven pow)

Demonios odiaba esto de la quimioterapia, el agua me sabia a metal, la comida a nada, además me mareaba demasiado. Esto pasaba cada 21 días y mi dosis duraba 4 horas, 4 horas en la que sufría demasiado antes me quedaba dormida pero eso ya no funciona. Quería ir me así que le ordene a ciel y a Sebastián que me llevaran a mi casa, hoy no podría ir a visitar el big ben

No voy a perder tiempo haci que cambiare la lista hoy estaríamos jugando con los videojuegos que compramos, cuando llegamos a mi mansión hice que Sebastián bajara de mi cuarto todas las cosas también que las conectara. No se porque ciel insistía tanto en que me fuera a dormir como si de verdad le importara, ellos solo querían mi alma. Cuando el demonio cuervo anuncio que estaba listo todo, me senté en el sofá y tome el control numero uno

Todos empezamos a jugar Mario kart, hice algo para comprobar mi teoría de que a ciel le gustaba yoshi, lo seleccione antes que lo hiciera el oji-azul

-¿Por qué escogiste a yoshi?-pregunto el conde

-¿eh? ¿O perdón lo querías tú?

-si…-susurro

-¡no te escucho!-dije en tono de burla

-¡SI!-le di me control al final yo me quede con Luigi pero bueno no me importo tanto, Sebastián escogió a la tortuga calavera*

Empezamos bien… bueno no tanto… ciel se estrellaba a cada rato y Sebastián se caía, bueno yo si se jugar algunas veces algunos niños que se quedaban en el hospital traían sus videojuegos, algunos me invitaban a jugar así que no soy tan mala en esto. Pero como era de esperarse el demonio de ojos rojos empezó a entenderle y en unas pocas vueltas más ya me había ganado.

Pero como era de esperarse la diversión no duro demasiado yo empecé a aburrirme haci que hoy haríamos otra cosa, aprender a cocinar. Hoy intentaría cocinar un pastel, cosa que termino en un total desastre ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno porque casi incendio la cocina:

Estábamos preparando la mezcla hasta que por un pequeño descuido tire la harina provocando que esta cayera sobre ciel, estuvo 15 minutos gritándome hasta que Sebastián lo calmo pero no se había dado cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la estufa así que su playera estaba empezándose a quemar, yo llene el tazón que estaba alado de mi con agua e inmediatamente se lo lance al demonio de ojos rojos que quedo totalmente mojado

-¡ES UN DEMONIO NO SE QUEMA!-me grito ciel mientras yo agarre la crema batida

-¡CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL LE ARROJARIA AGUA!-pero apreté mucho la crema y salió disparada hacia el cabello de ciel

-¡con que eso quieres!-el tomo la mermelada y la arrojo hacia mi cabello-¡TOMA!-ok ahí fue cuando perdí mi autocontrol entonces tome el chocolate para poder tirárselo en la cabeza la verdad si me pase porque su cabello quedo hecho un asco…

La pelea duro 30 minutos donde yo termine llena de crema batida mantequilla mermelada y ciel término lleno de pedazos de frutas crema batida con harina ¿Qué hiso Sebastián? El solamente preparo un pastel de chocolate y otro de vainilla el último lo arruine porque subí más la temperatura del horno

Pero bueno yo no cociné nada porque tuve que ayudarle al oji-rojo porque aun siendo un demonio no podía quitarle el chocolate (que ya se había secado) del cabello del oji-azul. La otra cosa que hice fue quemar un trapo, verán deje algo en la estufa (friéndose) pero no me acorde haci que lance el pedazo de tela y bueno ya sabrán adonde abra caído.

Todos decidimos que seria mejor que yo me alejara de la cocina. Al cabo de 3 horas un pastel que se veía delicioso ya estaba en la mesa de mi comedor acompañado de un te, le di un mordisco al trozo de pastel pero no dure ni 3 segundos con eso en la boca ¡sabia horrible!

-¡¿QUÉ TIENE ESTE PASTEL?!-gritamos el conde y yo

-lo de siempre, seguí la receta al pie de la letra-él nos enseño un pequeño pedazo de papel

-Sebastián… ¿revisaste la fecha de caducidad?-pregunte, el oji-rubí fue a la cocina, se escucho como abrió el refrigerador

-les pido disculpas-el demonio sonrió-la leche esta en mal estado al igual que todos los ingredientes ¿desde cuando no compran comida en buen estado?-¡maldito! Estoy segura que lo hiso al propósito se supone que siendo un mayordomo-demonio tiene que hacer las cosas bien. Vi como ciel lo miraba con odio

-Sebastián…ve a traer comida recuerda que raven y yo no hemos comido nada-el conde se levanto de la mesa mientras el oji-rojo hacia una pequeña reverencia para después ir se de la mansión. Ciel subió las escaleras, no le di mucha importancia haci que fui a la sala y me senté en un pequeño sofá color morado, me quede dormida.

(Ciel pow)

Fui a mi viejo estudio, Sebastián tenia razón, cuando pise la casa una extraña sensación vino a mi era como ver todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Mire la pequeña mesita de centro que esta alado del escritorio, pude ver el libro de diabólicas inspiraciones, sonreí al recordar quien lo escribió pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo, era el oji-rojo tenia en sus manos la comida era pan de Curry

-bocchan…-dijo mientras dejaba el platillo sobre el escritorio-¿le puedo preguntar algo?-asentí con la cabeza-¿Por qué se preocupo tanto por la señorita raven?-me quede confundido por la pregunta que me hiso, suspire

-por mucho que odie decirlo tiene mi sangre, es como si conocieras a una tía lejana es mas ni siquiera sabes su nombre pero cuando se enferma o hasta es el día de su funeral… te preocupas un poco-el oji-rojo se sorprendió

-espero que no se encariñe mucho porque… al final va tener que devorar su alma, se lo digo porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso con la señorita Katherine-Sebastián se fue de la habitación enojado, ¿pero saben algo? Esa era la cruel realidad

_***tirada en el suelo***_

_**Saben no he podido dormir por lo de la tarea además andaba corta de inspiración **_

_**El punto es que les quiero decir que tal vez tarde porque enserió tengo varios problemas**_

_**Puse tortuga calavera porque no me acuerdo como se llama.-.**_

_**Pero bueno pasemos a contestar los reviews**_

_**Black cat1995: gracias jeje no fue un gran pedazo en el que salió tu historia pero bueno se me ocurrió ponerlo jeje y si ^^ que lindo matar a un chica XDDD no te preocupes raven va ser feliz **_

_**Rin taisho sakura: estoy de acuerdo vamos a matar a tifany :D JEJEJE buenas ideas de que hacer jeje y si en la cara me paso u.u pero me compraron una cremita XD *enseñando crema para cicatrices de varicela* mira XDDD**_

_**Fannyhikari: yo también tengo ganas de comer papas.-. O un elote XD yo te apoyo vamos a patear el trasero de calderón ¬3¬ me cae mal XD y ¿mi varicela? Ya estoy muchas gracias por preguntar**_

_**Kyoulen: jajajaj uy si XDDD papas en la cadera XDDDD no paro de reírme y tienes razón.-. Puede matar a quien se le de la gana pero eso era en el siglo 19 (si no me equivoco) ahí podías comete crímenes y no hacían nada…. De todos modos puede hacer lo que quiera XDDDD**_

_**Shanyy: muy bien yo les prometo que tifany sufrirá demasiado y si tal vez.-. los tenedores están el opción numero uno, voy a poner una imagen de perfil donde están en ropa de calle para que los veas ¿va?**_

_**Isabel michaelis1: jejeje si! ¿Quien no ama a yoshi? ¡QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO ESAS DOS COSAS JUNTO CON MI PROFESOR DE MATEMATICAS! Jeje te hice llorar gomen .-. **_

_**Le quiero agradecer a mi primo por estar conmigo cuando escribí este capitulo**_

_**Gracias primo ^^**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Raven-chan **_


	7. ¿conodes a mikey mouse? 1 parte

_**Demonios esta vez tarde en actualizar pero bueno aquí esta**_

_**Perdón es que he tenido mucha tarea y bueno el maestro me sigue molestando haci que solo llego a mi casa a hacer la tarea y dormir pero saben que**_

_**:D HICE UN BLOG DONDE PODRAN VER IMÁGENES DE LAS PARTES DE LA HISTORIA X3 **_

_**No se a mi me emociono la idea las imágenes están hechas con el programa MMD**_

_**Link al final del capitulo pero **_

_**Disfruten del capitulo**_

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece tampoco todo lo que respecta con Disney**_

_**Advertencia:**_ _**este capitulo lo dividiré en 2 partes ya que creo que me voy a tardar otra vez en actualizar porque es semana de exámenes en mi secundaria**_

¿Conoces a Mickey mouse?

Capitulo 6

(Ciel pow)

Me dieron ganas de golpear a Sebastián el sabia muy bien que no me gustaba hablar sobre los contratos que hicimos en el pasado, no había tiempo que perder haci que salí corriendo de mi antigua oficina para poder detenerlo-¡MALDITO!-le grite, el paro de caminar, se volteo y al ver la expresión de su cara me sorprendí…esta vez no había ninguna sonrisa ¿estaba triste?

-bocchan por favor ya no complique mas las cosas…déjelo así… por el bien de los dos-después de dichas palabras se fue dejándome completamente confundido ¿a que se refería?, la voz de raven me saco de mis pensamientos, ella ya había comprado boletos de avión que saldría en dos horas hacia E.U florida, iríamos a ese lugar llamado Disney world

Pero el equipaje no era problema para dos demonios en cinco minutos ya estábamos en el coche parece que este era el lugar favorito de raven, era la primera en estar adentro, así que emprendimos el viaje. Llegamos al aeropuerto no había mucha gente, pasamos muy rápido ahora era momento de entrar al avión ¿Qué si me daba miedo? Bah como creen esas tonterías yo el gran ciel phantomhive ¿temer a subir a un avión? JAJAJA no me hagas reír

-¿ciel podrías dejar de temblar? No me dejas caminar además ¿podrías soltar la manga de mi blusa?-dijo raven, al darme cuenta de todo esto me sonroje y el estúpido de Sebastián se empezó a reír, si, yo mismo me acabo de arrastrar mi orgullo por el suelo

(Raven pow)

Subimos al avión, cuando estaba apunto de despegar ciel se agarró de su siento y cerro los ojos, hubieran visto cuando empezó a gritar yo por mi parte estaba tratándome de aguantar la risa, gritaba tan gracioso hasta que a mi me toco el turno de ponerme nerviosa porque mis oídos se taparon cosa que provoco que yo también empezara a gritar como loca. La azafata tuvo que pedirnos que nos calláramos porque molestábamos a los demás pasajeros

-¿necesitan algo?-pregunto Sebastián, yo y el conde lo volteamos a ver, ahí es cuando me di cuenta que los vuelos no son de los phantomhive porque nos mareamos hasta el punto de querer vomitar-creo que es mejor que traiga bolsas y pastillas-créanme que no quieren saber lo que paso cuando el demonio de ojos rojos nos dio las bolsas

¿Por qué el avión no podía ir más rápido? ERAN 8 HORAS DE VIAJE lo único con que me hacia reír era que todas las azafatas se acercaban cada 5 segundos para preguntarle ¿necesita algo señor? ¿Quiere que le trajera una almohada? ¿Tiene hambre? Pobre demonio acosado por humanas

El piloto anuncio algo que hiso que mis ganas de devolver el estomago volvieran _pasajeros sufrimos con unas pequeñas turbulencias, _demonios tranquilízate raven solo falta una hora de vuelo solo una, en la que vomite 3 veces al igual que ciel, el avión se movía haci que también gritamos lo que provoco que otra vez la señora azafata nos callara

Hasta que llego el momento donde el anuncio tan esperado fue anunciado _hemos llegado a nuestro destino_ los ojos de ciel se iluminaron al igual que los míos, cuando nos indicaron que ya podíamos salir el conde y yo corrimos hasta llegar a nuestro adorado suelo, lo peor del asunto es que todavía tenemos el viaje de regreso

Decidimos parar por algo de tomar porque hambre no teníamos. Ahora solo faltaba llegar al parque, el trayecto solo duraba una hora pero el sueño me venció e inmediatamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo

(Sebastián pow)

La señorita raven se quedo dormida, era hora de hacer las preguntas que tenia en mente aunque mi joven amo se enoje. La verdad es que eso a que los humanos llaman curiosidad había entrado en mí

-¿bocchan?-logre llamar su atención-¿Qué hará cuando tenga que comer la alma de raven?-su mirada se volvió confusa

-hasta que llegue ese momento decidiré que hacer-mi sonrisa se esfumo ese no era ciel phantomhive el conde al quien no le importaba derramar sangre a cambio de que sus planes funcionaran, el niño que con tan solo 13 años de edad pensaba como un adulto definitivamente le afecto encontrar a alguien vivo de su familia (en este siglo)-Sebastián ya no me preguntes mas sobre ese tema, ¡es una orden!-fruncí el ceño ese niño abecés me volvía loco

-yes my lord-dije algo molesto

O-o-o

(Ciel pow)

Llegamos a la 7 de la mañana compramos los boletos y reservamos cuartos en un hotel pero raven no quería ir se a dormir antes quería subirse a un juego que se llama The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror no pusimos mucha resistencia al fin y al cabo esto era lo que quería hacer. El juego he de admitir que es original al principio tienes que esperar en la recepción de un hotel la típica historia de la familia muerta bla, bla, bla de repente aparecen hologramas tratándote de espantarte un buen montaje y vuala tienes a un montón de personas espantadas gritando, Disney tu si sabes como hacer que muchas personas gasten mas de 3000 dólares en un día por juegos, paletas o juguetes. Pero también saben como hacer vomitar a un conde, me subí al juego digamos que es un elevador que sube y baja pero de una gran altura tanta que alcanzas a ver los techos entonces ahí fue cuando aparecieron las nauseas

Al terminar con eso paseamos por el parque, la comida que vendían se veía asquerosa ya que estaba llena de grasa y frita en aceite solo olerlo me causaba nauseas, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos raven ya tenia una banderilla en su boca

-asco…-me miro con ojos llenos de odio

-Sebastián me arias el grandísimo favor de meterle papas a su boca-dijo la oji-azul el estúpido de mi mayordomo le hiso caso-oh y no olvides la banderilla

-yes my lady-ya sabrán como abre terminado esto es peor que la otra vez

-ahora escúchame… vas a comer esto ¿me entiendes? Además no creo que te pueda pasar nada no seas llorón algún día perderás tu línea y te pondrás como una bolita-dijo raven mientras el demonio cuervo trataba de aguantarse la risa

Lo siguiente fue el juego Expedition Everest les contare una breve explicación vas subiendo por la montaña de Everest después se acaban las rieles te regresan en reversa hasta llegas en una parte donde hay un proyección de un mono (yeti) y chan, chan ya tienes el final de un juego además de personas comprando regalitos en los suvenires

Pero como todos los humanos, raven, quiso dormirse así que la llevamos al hotel donde tenían de tema los castillos ya que la oji-azul siempre había querido quedarse en uno así, la dejamos en su propia habitación después nos dirigimos al comedor, porque yo quería comer algo decente pero algo se apoderaba de mi mente algo que no podía olvidar ¿Qué pasara si le hago caso a Sebastián?

_**Chan chan ya regrese con ustedes :DDDD**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el blog pero solo he puesto una imagen XD ya saben por cuestiones de la escuela no he podido hacer la gran cosa XD**_

_**Otra vez vengo a advertirles que me voy a tardar otra vez porque bueno exámenes tareas comen todo mi tiempo ¬3¬**_

_**En fin: **_ ravenowo(aqui va el punto)tumblr(punto)com/

_**Ahí esta tambien lo pongo en mi perfil **_

_**Ahora a contestar comentarios**_

_**Rin taisho asakura: *sacando cuchillo* ¿Qué esperamos? te espero junto a su casa XDDD si ya esta mejor :3 burrito XDDDDD ¿enserió a si le dicen? pues yo le digo… yoshi XDD jajaja cuando digo que quedaron horribles es porque quedaron horribles XD siiii es que es mi historia favorita así que le pedí permiso a black cat para que pudiera Salir :D, si =w= linda crema XD**_

_**Shanyy: pues no se todavía no tengo el final .-. pero ya veras w sii ciel se ve lindo cuando se preocupa**_

_**Black cat1995: jejeje bueno ya me dijiste tu idea y me parece maravillosa luego hablamos de nuestros planes maléficos ¿ok? XDDDDD**_

_**Isabel Michaelis: ok ok tendré que llevar un cierra como la grell XD ok no .-. pero si los matare XD es igual que mi profe de mate a las dos nos hacen lo mismo y mis condolencias pero¿ te digo algo? ella ya esta mucho mejor ya esta descansando ya no sufre vamos sonríe **__** y bueno si quieres yo te acompaño a explotarla estoy segura que tengo dinamita en mi mochila *buscando en la mochila* XD**_

_**Fannyhikari: [] tranquilas tranquilas todavía nada es seguro [] este ya investigue y se llama dry bones seee XD yo igual juego con los que tu juegas XD y quemar la cocina yo no pero algún día lo intentare XDDDD MUAJAJAJAJJA XD**_

_**Kyoulen: ¿un infarto bueno o malo .-.? dime no se XD YO TAMBIEN PENSE ESO pero mis dibujos son pésimos se parecen a garabatos XDDDDD no enserió es cierto .-. ajjajajajaj bueno es que ese fic es genial es mi favorito siii estas en lo cierto así se llama y bueno a lo que me refiero a que no te pasaba nada es que en esa época era difícil que te descubrieran**_

_**Xo: gracias me haces muy feliz mi primo ya me había hablado de ti ^^ te lo recomiendo mucho es que a mi me encanta ese anime soy fanática w lo veo todos los días así que puedes confiar en mi :3 espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y bueno que te agrade, una vez mas muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia saludos**_

_**Ravennekofuntom12: aaa una nueva lectora gracias por leer jeje bueno si la voy a matar (dolorosamente) :3 saludos**_

_**Bueno como ya es algo tarde en mi país y mañana tengo exámenes ya me tengo que ir**_

_**Así que**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Raven-chan :3**_


	8. ¿conodes a mikey mouse? 2 parte

Jiosdbjob asdjkn iosandjniodsa e MALDITA TAREA D: la odio no me deja escribir y además la inspiración no venia a mi y bueno tenia flojera así que perdonen mis pecados XD

Bueno cambiando de tema ya publique otra foto en el blog (si que floja soy solo llevo 2) XD bueno ya saben el link en mi perfil

Además tuve una crisis de escritora y casi borro el fic u.u de hecho borre uno llamado ama no Jaku pero bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que vean el capi X3

¿Conoces a Mickey mouse?

Segunda parte

Capitulo 8 día 5

(Raven pow)

_¿Que es la muerte? _

_Algo que ningún humano puede evitar, pero podemos disfrutar de nuestra vida antes de que el gran juego llegue a su final _

_¿Que pasa después de la muerte?_

_¿Te quedaras dormido? Tus dolores se irán junto a las cadenas que has tenido que arrastrar toda tu vida o tus pecados te traerán un castigo por el cual tengas que estar vagando por la eternidad _

_¡NO! esa seria mi pesadilla, una muy horrible desesperante y estresante yo, yo no quiero morir_

_Aun no _

Desperté en mi habitación e inmediatamente note la ausencia de los dos demonios al principio me preocupe ¿me habrían dejado? Respire profundamente, revise mi mano al notar que ahí estaba el sello me tranquilicé pero ¿ahora como demonios los llamo? Disney es muy grande y tiene miles de restaurantes, no seria fácil encontrarlos….esperen un segundo ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME HE TAPADO LA MARCA DEL CONTRATO? Cálmate raven cálmate si te alteras mucho subirá tu presión y eso no lo queremos. Estaba desesperada así que solo se me ocurrió llamarlos de esta manera

-CIEL SEBASTIÁN ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAN?-ok debo de aceptar que pensé que no iba a funcionar pero en unos segundos ya estaban tocando la puerta-pasen...

-¿nos llamo señorita raven?-pregunto el oji-rubí, asentí con la cabeza

-bueno es que ¿han notado que en estos días jamás me he tapado el contrato? He dejado que todos lo vean-ciel se dio una palmada en la frente cosa que provoco que yo me enfadara un poco

Después de que el conde me regañara y me fuera a conseguir un guante para mi mano salimos del hotel para explorar el parque, compre varias cosas entre ellas sombreros peluches manzanas acarameladas galletas papas estampas collares en fin un montón de cosas tantas que Sebastián tuvo que ir al hotel a dejarlas. En mi mano había una envoltura de chocolate al igual que la del oji-azul, nos dirigimos hacia el bote de basura más cercano pero este se movió

-¿se acaba de mover?-pregunto ciel

-supongo que ¿si?-dije, camine otra vez pero se seguía moviendo corría tras de el pero era mas rápido que yo, bueno todo el mundo le gana a una persona que cojea pero al ver que los dos phantomhive no podíamos corrió hacia él y lo acorralo

-hola amigo ¿nos ayudas a reciclar?-el bote hablo*-vamos amigo dame un abrazo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ciel

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no te voy a abrazar estas lleno de basura-dijo indignado así que solamente tiro la basura para después irse caminando

-uhh ciel trae pegue con los botes de basura-dije en tono de burla, el demonio cuervo empezó a reírse, el oji-azul solamente se sonrojo

Pero lastima que solo estaría algunas horas en Disney me ira a las 12 de la noche, exactamente eran las 5 de la tarde. Esta vez iría al juego de Alicia en el país de las maravillas era algo raro pues desde pequeña he tenido una rara obsesión por ese cuento aquellas noches donde yo estaba tan sola que la luna era mi única compañía la veía pensando que Cheshire* me estaba sonriendo.

Llegamos al juego no tuvimos que esperar mucho debido a que había poca gente, los carros eran en forma de un gusano otros en forma de gato, a mi me toco subirme en la del neko. Al entrar podías ver que el piso estaba chueco y había un gran puerta color verde

Ahí iba mi parte favorita en la cual salía Cheshire pero paso algo muy raro había un chico o chica de cabello pelirrojo con unos lentes del rojos y sus ojos eran amarillos con verde tenia unas orejas de gato también una bufanda

-¡sebas-chan!-grito ese bicho raro mientras se lanzaba sobre el demonio cuervo el cual lo golpeo

-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿O tipa?-dije mientras trataba de no perderme el recorrido

-es un estúpido shinigami- dijo el conde ¿bueno que es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza cuando dicen shinigami y eres amante del anime? Ryuk, así que mire con atención al sujeto de rojo hasta que llegue a la conclusión de:

-él no es un shinigami-grite debido a que la música del juego no me dejaba escuchar nada

-Te lo explicare al final del recorrido-pronuncio con seriedad el demonio cuervo

Me quede callada y disfrute el recorrido vi a la reina de corazones jugando golf con un flamingo como palo también a miles de cartas caminando de un lado al otro hasta que llegue a mi segunda parte favorita donde estaba el sombrero loco (él fue la razón por la cual a mi me gusta él te) lastima que el recorrido durara muy poco pero la verdad es que me quería saber lo que estaba pasando

¿De que me entere? El personaje de sexo dudoso en verdad si era un dios de la muerte y que estaba obsesionado con Sebastián hace ya 124 años, pues desde que lo vio fue amor a primera vista. Hasta a mi me dio asco aunque en esta época ya eran comunes los matrimonios entre homosexuales pero no creo que el poderoso demonio de ojos rojos se quiera casar con el shinigami llamado grell, pobre me da lastima

En fin la conversación duro 3 horas más lo que duro la fila del juego y el juego ya eran las 10 de la noche, cosa que me puso triste porque no disfrute tanto de Disney pero el tiempo vuela y no tengo mucho tiempo. Le ordene a Sebastián que preparara las cosas para que saliéramos rápido de ahí solo nos quedaríamos a ver el show de luces en el agua pero me quede platicando con grell

-disculpa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-primero me miro confundido después asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué pasa con las almas de las personas que hicieron un contrato con demonios?

-niña ¿para que hiciste un contrato? Creo que te debieron de decir cuando lo aceptaste, tu alma no tendrá descansó estará condena al infierno-dijo el peli-rojo, trague saliva y me recargue en una pared

Era lo que me faltaba ¿así o mas estúpida soy? Ahora mi peor pesadilla se cumpliría ¿¡SABEN LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO!? Toda esa diversión que tendré antes de morir, solo será una ilusión pronto estaré pudriéndome en el infierno. Todo me empezó a dar vueltas, las nauseas aparecieron de nuevo, estaba sudando así que toque mi frente, esta estaba caliente

-¿raven estas bien?-pregunto ciel, mire a todos los lados, esto no era nada bueno. La única pierna que me funcionaba me fallo provocando que cayera, lo ultimo que vi fue la cara del conde viéndome con una cara llena de preocupación después de eso todo se puso negro.

_¿Qué es la muerte?_

_Mi futura condena _

_Mi futura tortura _

_**He ahí el capi ¿Qué opinan? Corto pero como ya les dije tuve una crisis pasaron muchas cosas en mi casa y bla bla bla en fin ya que y como tengo mucho sueño solo contestare rápido los comentarios **_

_**Rin taisho asakura: no la verdad es que todavía no acaba solo dejo sus comentarios en el aire por decir sebas-chan dice no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con la señorita Katherine no se sabe si la mataron devorando su alma o la dejaron libre así nkldniosnais XD SI me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte.**_

_**Isabel michaelis1: Ñaaa dinamita :3 a empezar nuestro plan macabro y si yo tambien le tengo mucha envidia **_

_**Fannyhikari: seee ciel vomito XD gracias por leer**_

_**Shanyy: mmm no creo pero seria kawai XD bueno entonces tu te quedas a cargo de la operación XD PAREJITAS XDDD LOL ñaa dirás que soy una estúpida pero jamás he jugado esos juegos .-. **_

_**Black cat 1995: a todos les gusta ver a ciel vomitar (?) XD que bien que te haya gustado y bueno tu y yo tenemos que hablar señorita XD no enserio así que por mensaje privado XD **_

_**Kyoulen: si TT3TT así me pasa yo le pido a mi amiga que me dibuje y dice YO NO DIBUJO COSAS SATANICAS -.- ni siquiera sabe que es kuroshitsuji y ya anda diciendo, jajaja a mi me gusta Mickey y a la vez no, así bien jarcor? XDDDDD **_

_**Bueno se despide su adormilada escritora **_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Raven-chan :3 **_


	9. ahora se lo fastidiosa que es la prensa

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece a yana toboso **_

_**Todo lo relacionado con el libro Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece **_

_He regresado w bueno aquí les traigo el otro capitulo perdón por tardar tanto tuve exámenes (otra vez) que no me dejaban hacer nada demás de tener demasiados proyectos miles de maquetas y etc…_

_Aquí raven, en una parte mezcla lo que esta pensando con el cuento de Alicia así que tal vez no entiendan algunas palabras, no se preocupen al final pondré que significan _

_Sin más que decir _

_Vayamos al capitulo _

_**Capitulo 9 día 6 **_

_De pequeña pensaba que si iba a morir _

_El mundo entero iba a desaparecer también._

_Ahora entiendo que el mundo seguiría girando _

_Conmigo o sin mí _

**Ahora se lo fastidioso que es la prensa **

(Ciel pow)

Habíamos llevado a Raven al hotel donde ya habían pasado una hora desde que se desmayo.

-¿va a tardar en despertar?-dije con desesperación mientras vigilaba a Raven quien estaba dormida, puse mi mano sobre su frente por lo menos ya no tenia tanta fiebre como antes.

-no lo se bocchan será mejor esperar a que…-Sebastián dejo de hablar, la oji-azul había despertado ya, la vi por unos minutos hasta que abrió bien los ojos-¿esta bien señorita?

-no tenemos tiempo que perder hoy es la convención de anime-se levanto como si nada hubiese paso, tomo una maleta y salió por la puerta.

-Alicia no vivirá para siempre-dijo Grell, me quede viendo al shinigami pero él no lo noto, simplemente abrió su libro de almas para enseñárselo a mi mayordomo el cual se sorprendió al leer el contenido de este-tu mocoso-me señalo- deberían correr se le acaba el tiempo.

-¡Sebastián dime la fecha de su muerte!-le ordene pero el solo me miro con despreció, tal y como lo hacia cuando lo conocí

-me temo que eso no se podrá ¿así que porque mejor no nos vamos ya?-suspiro-Grell-san le agradezco la información-el tomo todas las maletas y como Raven salió tan rápido como pudo.

-¡espera Sebas-chan! ¡Tenemos besos pendientes!-grito el peli-rojo

No quiero sonar débil ni nada de eso pero realmente me preocupa esa chica, tal vez tener a alguien tan parecido a mi me hacia daño. Ahora no me sentía como el poderoso conde C Ciel Phantomhive, como aquel niño pequeño.

(Sebastián-pow)

Raven, al principio creía que era una mala idea pero ahora mis pensamientos cambian radicalmente. A pesar de que ha pasado por varias cosas, su alma sigue siendo tan pura como la de un bebe recién nacido pero también esta manchada de color negro. En fin tengo que alcanzar a mi joven ama o si no bocchan estará preocupado.

Cuando la logre localizar (gracias al contrato) la encontré sentada en un sillón de una cafetería estaba mas pálida de lo normal y sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza.

Pedí un chocolate caliente después le agregue crema batida y lo decore con chispas de colores. Al terminar me acerqué a ella.

-a esto le llamo dulce pecado-le dije mientras dejaba el chocolate caliente en una mesa que estaba enfrente de ella, se rio secamente tal vez el nombre le provoco un poco de gracia, tomo pero cuando estaba a la mitad dejo de hacerlo-¿Qué no va a seguir disfrutándolo?

-el sabor amargo invadió mi paladar-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

-¿Qué tal si se olvida de ese sabor y lo disfruta hasta que llegue el momento en el que se acabe?-se dedico a mirar la ventana.

-tienes razón…-estuvimos ahí hasta que la señorita termino de comer su postre después fuimos donde Ciel nos estaba esperando.

(Raven pow)

Pero que conversación tan mas extraña tuve, la verdad no me esperaba que un demonio pudiera aliviar la preocupación que había en mi, hasta en cierta forma hiso que me sintiera segura. Qué estúpida el conejo me engaño otra vez, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que le paso a la primera Alicia. Vivir eternamente en wordeland no es nada lindo a veces lo que al principio tanto te divertía ahora te aburre. Sonare muy masoquista prefiero que lancen con el jabberwocky* o aun peor descifrar que me trata de decir a quedarme en este tétrico mundo.

Ciel nos estaba esperando en la puerta principal para podernos ir. El regreso a casa no fue como yo pensaba, todo estuvo en silencio nadie hablo hasta que llegamos a casa donde solamente el conde me pregunto como me sentía yo le conteste que bien después de eso nos fuimos a dormir bueno por lo menos yo hice eso.

O-o-o

Al siguiente día era la convención de anime no me sentía del todo bien pero tal vez era porque no había comido bien así que baje a ver que podía comer. Llegue a mi cocina, abrí el refrigerador esperando que estuviera vacío porque hay que admitirlo cuando tienes demasiada hambre no hay nada para comer ni siquiera un poco de verdura, pero gracias a todos los dioses este estaba lleno. Había un pastel de vainilla que se veía delicioso así que no pensé mucho y lo tome, después me serví leche en un vaso de color azul.

Era raro que yo me despertara antes que los dos demonios, mire el reloj exactamente eran las siete de la mañana ¿Qué demonios hago despierta? En fin prendí la TV estaba por empezar un noticiero. Si algo aprendí mientras estaba en el hospital es que ver este tipo de programas te deprime porque te das cuenta que tipo de personas viven en este mundo.

Lo primero que anunciaban era que las bolsas de valores habían caído drásticamente. Lo segundo fue que otra vez un político corrupto era el nuevo presidente de un país, ¿lo ven? ¿Ahora entienden lo que digo? Solo escuchaba más y más tragedias, hasta que pasaron a la sección de espectáculos:

_La hija del conde phantomhive tiene cáncer terminal _

_Doctores aseguran que solo le queda un mes de vida_

_Su madrastra tifany phantomhive segunda esposa se encuentra terriblemente preocupada y triste por el suceso _

_Entre lágrimas nos dijo sobre todo lo que estaba pasando _

_Y ahora nos encontramos afuera de la mansión de raven Alicia _

Escupí la leche que estaba tomando en ese momento, ¡me estaban vigilando!, inmediatamente cerré todas las cortinas y ventanas al igual que las puertas, ¿¡y ahora que?!. Subí al cuarto de Ciel pero él no estaba ahí, tampoco en el estudio, ni en la sala de TV. Baje a la sala y abrió solo un poco la cortina para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí afuera, a lo lejos pude ver el cabello negro azulado de Ciel al igual que el oscuro cabello de Sebastián, sin duda esto se había salido de control.

(Ciel pow)

Tratábamos de calmar a la gente y cuidar que lograran pasar adentro de la casa. De repente sentí como ardía la marca del contrato, Raven nos estaba llamando. Corrimos adentro de la mansión donde la oji-azul ya nos estaba esperando.

-¿Qué esta pasando afuera?-pregunto con preocupación

-joven ama en la mañana escuchamos ruidos raros, nos dimos cuenta que quería entrar periodistas, de hecho sacamos a algunos-le explico Sebastián a Raven

-yo quería salir hoy pero veo que no se va a poder, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer aquí?-dijo Raven mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta donde escribió que quería hacer en estos días-parece que hoy tendremos el día tranquilo en casa y las lecciones de piano así que ¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca?

En ese momento me pareció buena idea pero por alguna extraña razón, casi todos los libros que tenían eran de demonios o demasiado cursis para cualquier persona. Estuvimos leyendo por casi tres horas hasta que a la chica se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa

-¿Por qué Sebastián se llama así?-la mire

-primera por que mi perro se llamaba así y en segunda una burla-le conteste

-¿burla?

-si, había un francés que clasificaba a seres del infierno su nombre era Sebastien Michaelis-dije, la sonrisa de Sebastián no tardo en aparecer-en fin ¿quieres empezar tus lecciones de piano ya?-cerré el libro que tenia en mis manos

-supongo, pero les tengo que admitir que no soy buena aprendiendo cosas, mi tutor privado renuncio en una semana después de hecho yo ya he tenido alrededor de quince maestros

-Como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, ¿cómo no podría hacer un trabajo tan simple?-hace mucho que no escuchaba esa frase, sonreí, debo de admitirlo últimamente me divertía mucho.

(Raven pow)

Pasaban las horas y yo no podia tocar ni un pedazo de cualquier canción. Ya habíamos intentado con sinfonía 40, claro de luna, sinfonía 9, con decirles que ni estrellita podría tocar. Creo que hasta Sebastián estaba apunto de rendirse.

Me di por vencida, esto del piano no era lo mio. Frustrada decidí ir a dormirme, no era mi día, las cosas no me habían salido como quería, al menos no se puede poner peor.

-¡Raven hija mía!-esa voz yo la conocía era de

-¿Tifany?-volité a ver mi puerta hasta que una señora con el cabello rubio y demasiadas operaciones entro, atrás venia mi verdadera madre, Elizabeth.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Tifany?-pregunte.

-simplemente vine a ver como esta mi hija-dijo la señora de plástico.

-yo mismo dije lo mismo hija-dijo Elizabeth.

-o vaya hasta que apareciste, mmm ¿Cuántos días me dejaste sola? ¿Seis?-le dije con enojo. Ya no aguantaba más. Primero lo de los periodistas después lo de no poder salir de casa ahora vienen las personas con las que no quería hablar.

-¡no es mi culpa hija, Brian me invito a unas vacaciones en Hawái!- grito mi supuesta madre.

-oh ya veo, es tu novio nuevo ¿no?-suspire-tú te fuiste de vacaciones y yo estaba en mis quimioterapias, ¡vaya que madre tan preocupada por su hija!, ¡no las quiero ver! a sí que saldré del país-me levante de la cama y llame a Sebastián para que preparara las maletas, cuando termino baje a la sala donde estaba mi padre.

-perdón Raven, Tifany quiso venir a verte.

-dile que si quiere llamar la atención no venga aquí y que tampoco me use para dar lastima.

Salí de la mansión, todos los periodistas se lanzaron a mí pero gracias a ciel y a Sebastián pude llegar hasta donde estaba el coche sin contestar ninguna pregunta. Solo quería irme lejos, muy, muy lejos donde nadie me pudiera molestar.

Pensé en Japón como una opción, además no había podido ir a la convención. Si, ya lo he decidido ahí iré no importa que tenga que hacer para llegar.

_Termine ^o^_

_La verdad es que no podia acabar porque siempre tenía que hacer tarea y exámenes y muchas cosas mas_

_Bueno aquí lo de Alicia:_

_Jabberwocky: __Jabberwocky____es un____poema____sin sentido escrito por el británico____Lewis Carroll__, quien lo incluyó en su obra____Alicia a través del espejo____en____1872__. Jabberwocky es generalmente considerado como uno de los mejores poemas sin sentido escritos en____idioma inglés__._

_**Pregunta: ¿Por qué Raven dice eso? (en la parte donde hace referencia a varios elementos de Alicia en país de las maravillas)**_

_**Quien la conteste se ganara una caja de gatos y un peluche de Sebastián.-. ok no aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo en una parte pequeña pero aparecerá **_

_*comiendo galletas* JO a contestar los comentarios _

_Black cat1955: mi gato es más mono puede brillar en la oscuridad además no está endemoniado XD FELICES FIESTAS LOQUILLA y a tu gato c: no te preocupes no quemare mi escuela c: _

_Shanyy: EXACTO LOCAS AL PODER SNDKANDKAN XD jajaja cuando leí será zorra ese demonio me Rei mucho XD no te preocupes cuando como chocolate me pongo igual que tu c: XD FELICES FIESTAS! _

_Analiaapocaliptica-2012: LECTORA NUEVA :DDDDD ok para saber eso deberás esperar y leer el fic de diabólicas inspiraciones de mi amiga back cat1995 agradezco profundamente desde el fondo de mi corazón todo loco que leas este humilde fic enserio c: FELICES FIESTAS!_

_Isabelmichaelis1: wolas en Disney hay botes de basura que son manejados por personas c: lo se lo sé es genial :D see el doctor simi es diabólico D: da mello XD ok no y tu fic ya acabo y yo así cuando lo leí TT,TT esperare la continuación FELICES FIESTAS x3_

_Fannyhikari: :me gusta: aquí está la continuación así que pon tu cara de :me gusta: ok nop .-. FELICES FIESTAS!_

_Rin taisho asakura: *saca cuchillo* see a matar la tarea y nop ya supere esa etapa ¡see superando la etapa! *pone cara de jsdhkajhjknbsdkja* XD lo sé ¿Quién no quiere andar con un bote? :D FELICES FIESTAS!_

_Creo que eso es todo así que bien ya me tengo que ir :3 _

_Se despide su nekosa escritora _

_Raven-chan_

_PD: feliz navidad :D _


	10. japón ¡ ahí voy!

Tarde mucho en actualizar D: MALDITOS EXAMENES

En fin vamos con la historia

_He meditado a menudo sobre la muerte, _

_Y encuentro que es el menor de todos los males._

_Bacon_

Capítulo 10 día 7

(Raven pow)

Algo dentro de mi hace que me sienta insegura y es que ahora que puedo ver más cerca el día de mi muerte les puedo decir que es la primera vez desde hace años que tengo miedo. Ese miedo que le tienen los niños a la oscuridad, al igual que ellos no quiero que llegue el momento de irse a dormir.

En estos momentos quisiera estar en el hospital de nuevo, pero hay que admitirlo decir eso a estas alturas es bastante ridículo.

Ahora me encontraba en el avión para ir a Japón, ya no me da tanto miedo como antes de hecho creo que ya me acostumbre. Pero cambiando de tema, me di cuenta que Ciel ha estado hablando en secreto con Sebastián cosa que me preocupa porque esos dos juntos sí que pueden provocar un gran desastre. O aun peor ¡tal vez me dejen y se vayan con otra! OK eso sonó raro pero es la verdad ¿no?

¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a que se vayan? Ni yo se la respuesta o tal vez es porque me siento a gusto cuando estoy con ellos dos.

-hey Raven ya llegamos-la voz de Ciel me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ah-me levante y salí del avión, aún estaba perdida en mi mundo así que no sabía a donde iba, varias personas me empujaban, hasta que llego Sebastián para detenerme.

-será mejor que preste atención joven ama-regrese al mundo real, creo que lo mejor sería estar este primer día solo en el hotel.

O-o-o

Y así fue, ese día solo llegamos al hotel, lo único que hice fue dormir y dormir.

(Ciel pow) DÍA 8

Raven no es tan tonta para no darse cuenta de que Sebastián y yo tenemos charlas "secretas". Además ella sabe que es más que obvio que hablamos de ella.

Después de varias horas de ir de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación decidí tomar algo de aire así que salí al balcón que daba hacia el patio dentro del hotel.

-bocchan, ¿no cree que deberíamos despertar a la señorita Phantomhive? Es muy tarde además tiene que comer algo. Con su estado de salud es inapropiado dejar de alimentarse–pregunto mi mayordomo, yo solo me reí secamente.

-¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por ella? En la última plática que tuvimos casi querías matarla-camine hasta llegar a la pequeña sala-¿acaso es cargo de conciencia?

-no creo que los demonios tengan eso bocchan, simplemente le digo esto porque a nuestra joven ama le queda muy poco tiempo-puso una de esas clásicas sonrisas, que son características de él.

-con eso tratas ¿de?-pregunte.

-solo que abra los ojos y se dé cuenta que pronto las campanas de una iglesia van a sonar.

Odiaba cuando Sebastián hacia este tipo de cosas, pero en cierta forma me hace entender cosas. Esto no era más que un divertido juego para él, donde las fichas del tablero son los humanos .Pero en el infierno todo es así. Me deshice de estos pensamientos y decidí ver la TV de la cual últimamente me he obsesionado, me gustaba ver ciertos programas.

Hasta que apareció una noticia:

_Y seguimos a la única hija de la familia Phantomhive _

_En estos momentos estamos afuera de un exclusivo hotel _

_Tratando de entrar._

Vaya, vaya hasta en la actualidad mi familia sigue siendo famosa. Pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenía que sacar a Raven de aquí pues en cualquier descuido que tengan los trabajadores de este hotel esos malditos reporteros podrían entrar.

(Raven pow)

Ciel me despertó, no me dio explicaciones solo me dijo que teníamos que irnos ya, pero la verdad es que ni yo sé que hacia ¿Por qué? Bueno el conde salió casi corriendo y yo, bueno yo estaba tomando agua.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Que no vez que tenemos que salir de…-dejo de hablar para mirarme de una forma un tanto extraña ¿Qué acaso me salió otro ojo o algo parecido? –Raven ¿sabes que te estas tirando todo el agua encima?-mire mi blusa, era verdad.

-perdón, es que aún tengo sueño-Sebastián me cargo, después de eso salimos rápidamente del hotel, pero se nos había olvidado algo, solo hay una salida y esa es por donde entramos.

Pasó lo que paso en la mansión, varios me preguntaron cosas, algunos se lanzaron sobre Ciel. No podíamos de salir de ahí. Mire la calle y ahí estaba nuestra salvación, un taxi.

Salte de los brazos de Sebastián, pase por debajo de las piernas de la gente hasta que llegue al coche, no me fije si adentro había personas solo me subí y puse el seguro. Dos chicas iban en el taxi ambas me miraron igual que Ciel cuando "tomaba agua".

-¿Quién eres?-dijo una chica de ojos café su cabello era del mismo color colocho además era muy pálida.

-vamos Arlette, no seas así con la chica, no siempre se sube alguien extraño a tu taxi-le respondió una chica demasiada bajita para su edad, tenía un largo cabello albino que llegan a rozar el suelo. Ojos carmines adornados con largas y abundantes pestañas. Pálida piel de porcelana, con facciones de similares a las de una muñeca. Su ropa era estilo Loli-Gótica- me llamo Layla Van Ninen, ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-amm soy raven-dije mientras buscaba a Sebastián y a Ciel.

-¿solo raven?-pregunto Arlette, analice lo que estaba pasando creo que fui algo descortés.

-perdón, soy Raven Alicia Phantomhive Laine-les extendí mi mano- un placer-en eso llegaron mis dos demonios. Abrí la puerta y los deje pasar.

Tuve que explicarles todo a las dos chicas (claro no le dije lo del contrato) ambas lo entendieron así que me llevaron a Akihabara*. Ellas también iban a visitar ese lugar y debido a que se habían portado de una manera educada las invite a comer.

Pero después de unas horas me arrepentí ¿Por qué? Bueno la verdad es que Arlette se llevó muy bien con ciel creo que ambos eran casi idénticos en personalidad y Layla ella platicaba con Sebastián, prácticamente yo era la que sobraba.

Cuando terminamos de comer pensé que lo mejor sería dar un paseo por el parque que estaba cerca de ahí. Pero los chicos no quisieron ir conmigo ya que estaban tomando té verde y querían quedarse un rato más en el restaurante.

Salí del lugar y camine por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegue al parque llamado el lugar de los árboles de sakura. He de admitir que era hermoso, al entrar pensabas que estabas en el paraíso, me senté en el pasto, cerré mis ojos, me gustaba estar ahí todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que sentí algo extraño.

Abrí mis ojos me encontré con un chico rubio con hermosos ojos color azul, me sonrió para después irse.

Me quede confundida ¿Quién había sido él?

(Sebastián pow)

Después de ir a ver como estaba la señorita Raven, Arlette dijo que tenía que irse, su compañera de ojos carmín dijo lo mismo. Mi joven ama les agradeció todo y se despidieron, también intercambiaron teléfonos.

Yo en cambio aproveche que mis jóvenes amos se quedaron platicando con sus nuevas amigas para poder ir con alguien con el que tengo asuntos pendientes. Camine hacia un callejón donde él me estaba esperando.

-bien aquí me tienes-dije mientras mis ojos se convertían en los de un demonio-¿para qué necesitabas hablar conmigo Claude Faustus?

-me alegra que hayas decidido venir-me sonrió sádicamente-siempre te escondes y jamás aceptan las invitaciones para tomar él te que mi joven amo les envía.

-será mejor que te apresures, no tengo todo el día para escuchar tus aburridas y tediosas conversaciones-le respondí con enojo, el frunció el ceño.

-Alois quiere conocer a la chica.

**Akihabara:** es una zona ubicada a menos de cinco minutos en tren desde la estación de Tokio en el distrito de Chiyoda, famosa por ser la meca para la cultura otaku y geek de Japón.

_Perdón que sea tan corto pero la verdad es que he estado muy estresada y así la inspiración no me llega _

_Además me dejan demasiado mucha tarea y los proyectos ni hablar son muy pesados_

_Me dejan exposiciones de un día para otro y también leer libros de 600 0 700 páginas en una semana _

_También… Bueno quise que alois y Claude entraran a la historia porque me pareció interesante _

_¿Ustedes que opinan?_

_=3= tengo sueño así que contestare rápido sus comentarios _

_Analiaapocaliptica-2012: ;-; eres adorable tus comentarios me suben el ánimo enserio :DDD si yo también mataría a las dos pero no se puede, o tal vez si (?) _

_Layla van Ninen: hola :D me gusta el sobrenombre :3 lo usare algún día _

_Mininahermosa29: espero que te haya gustado _

_Fannyhikari: me alegra ver eso, me esfuerzo para que les guste el fic :me gusta:_

_Raven Michaelis Phantomhive: TT3TT a mi luego me da sentimiento escribir el fic además he tenido que investigar varias cosas sobre la enfermedad y también he leído testimonios y créeme se me hace un nudo en la garganta horrible _

_Shanyy: gracias por intentar pero todos se confundieron con la canción de vocaloid .-. en fin hay que hacer una organización de locas al poder _

_Black cat1955: yo sigo diciendo que mi gato es más mono .3._

_Julietta17: DIOS NUEVA LECTORA ¿enserio te pone triste? Bueno supongo ya que es por cosas personales pero bueno te quiero dar las gracias por leer el fic _

_RECUERDEN: dejar un review :3 es lo que me motiva para seguir_

_En fin se despide su nekosa escritora_

_Raven-chan _


	11. Trancy phantomhive peligro

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a yana toboso **

_Whoa ya me tienen de regreso .3._

_Trancy + phantomhive=peligro eminente_

_Así como una jornada bien empleada produce _

_Un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa _

_Una dulce muerte._

_Leonardo Da Vinci_

**Día 11 capitulo 11**

(Ciel pow)

Le di un sorbo a mi té, esperaba que la respuesta que deseaba escuchar saliera de su boca. Ella me miro esperando que lo que estaba a punto de decirme me agradara.

-¿Qué opinas si aceptamos su invitación?-me contesto nerviosa mientras jugaba con una cuchara-no creo que sean tan malos ¿o sí?-suspire, si no fuera por este mes su mayordomo creo que le gritaría a mas no poder.

-¿esa es tu decisión?-pregunte enojado.

-no estoy segura-coloco un cubo de azúcar en la cuchara y lo lanzo directo a la taza-sabes-bebió de su té-creo que si me dices como conoces a ese chico podre decirte si aceptare ir a su mansión.

-no te lo diré-la mire con seriedad-no podrás obtener información de esa manera.

-entonces quiero ir con el conde Trancy-un tic en mi ojo apareció pero nada podia hacer le, dijera lo que le dijera ella de todas maneras iría.

Se levantó y salió tranquilamente.

(Raven pow)

Al salir pude sentir el viento en mi cara, los periodistas ya se habían ido y con ellos casi todo el estrés. Una nueva pregunta se había formado en mi mente ¿Quién es Alois Trancy?

Sinceramente no me importaría conocerlo pero ciel insiste tanto en no ir con él, creo que lo mejor es quedarme en casa y obedecer al conde. Pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Que no se supone que yo soy la que da las ordenes?

Bien, ¡entonces está decidido iré a su mansión!

(Ciel pow)

Raven entro corriendo, se puso enfrente de mí y con mucha seguridad grito.

-¡vamos a ir quieras o no!

Iba a contestarle pero Sebastián tapo mi boca, me llevo hasta la cocina y le dijo a raven que escogiera las cosas que quería llevarse para el viaje, todo eso lo hizo con una sonrisa. He de admitirlo mi mayordomo tiene más autocontrol que yo, pero ¡claro! Mi ego es más grande que el de él.

Me reiré cuando se dé cuenta que clase de persona es y le diré ¡te lo dije!

En fin, el tiempo paso y la hora de ir al infierno digo casa de los Trancy, la cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Me tome la libertad de traer mi celular lleno de música clásica, esto me serviría para no escuchar las tonterías que saldrían de la boca, si señores ¡me encerraré en mi mundo feliz!

O-O-O

Llegamos, la mansión se parecía mucho a la que antes tenía pero en vez de tener rosas rojas tenían rosas azules ¿coincidencia? No lo creo. En mi opinión deberíamos regresar a casa y sellar las puertas. El mayordomo araña y su eterna condena nos esperaba en la puerta.

Le sugerí a Raven que se quedara dentro del coche hasta que controláramos la situación.

-bienvenido conde phantomhive- dijo Claude mientras hacia una reverencia, en cuanto Alois bueno el solo me salto encima.

-oh ciel ¡otra vez estamos juntos! Pero… ¿Dónde está la invitada de honor? –fruncí el ceño.

Le hice una señal a Sebastián para que fuera por Raven, el asintió y abrió la puerta del auto. La chica de ojos azules al darse cuenta que la estábamos viendo saludo con timidez.

(Raven pow)

¿Qué no ese chico es el que me saludo cuando estaba en Japón?

Si, jamás olvidaría esa cara, tampoco ese susto que me dio pero ya pregunta es ¿Por qué me invito?

-Señorita Raven ¡un placer conocerla!-dijo el rubio, yo quise contestarle pero siguió hablando-¿cree que podríamos hablar a solas en mi estudio?

-etto la verdad es que-trague saliva-creo que Ciel y Sebastián tienen que acompañarme.

-no eres tan estúpida-murmuro Alois con una sonrisa en sus labios-bien, Claude prepara la porquería de postres que haces y tráela a mi estudio-su mayordomo se retiró.

Al entrar a la mansión pude notar que había varias telarañas, supuse que por ser el signo del escudo de su familia no las mataban. En el caso de la decoración digamos que si mi madre viniera diría que es de mal gusto porque hay que ser sinceros, los cuadros con personas degolladas no son lindos.

Entramos al estudio, este era idéntico al de mi mansión, Alois me ayudo a sentarme en la silla que estaba alado de su escritorio.

Ciel y el conde Trancy charlaban, podia ver como movían su boca y los gestos que hacían pero por alguna extraña razón sus palabras no llegaban a mis oídos tal vez mi mente trataba de armar el misterio del pasado de esos chicos.

Miles de escenarios se presentaban en mi cabeza y Sebastián lo sabía, podia sentir su mirada rojiza penetrar mis ideas. En algunas ocasiones podia escuchar su voz diciéndome _te acercas pero aun no es correcta._ ¿Debería dejar de buscar la verdad? No, algo me lo impedía. Si lo sé, la curiosidad mato al gato pero esta vez es diferente ¿no?

-¡Raven!-grito el conde Phantomhive-¿estás bien?

Frote con fuerza mis ojos y mire alrededor. Todavía era de día ¿acaso me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos?

Claude llego con los bocadillos, yo tome un pastel de fresas y por supuesto que estaba acompañado por un té.

El silencio reino en la habitación, creo que todos estaban concentrados en comer. Hasta que Alois lo interrumpió.

-bien señorita Raven creo que usted ya debe elegir el lugar donde la van a enterrar-comento con tranquilidad el rubio. Escupí el té.

-¿Qué?-grite, Sebastián me ayudaba a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado.

-¡basta Trancy!-exclamo Ciel.

-¿acaso dije algo malo, mi amado Ciel?-se paró y camino hasta donde Ciel estaba, al llegar enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del conde-solo lo dije para poderla ir a visitar cuando su cuerpo se llene de lombrices que se la comen por dentro.

El conde Phantomhive aventó a Trancy-nos vamos, no puedo escuchar más tus tonterías, Sebastián carga a Raven y llévala al coche.

-yes my lord-hizo su típica reverencia, me cargo y me saco del lugar.

(Ciel pow)

¿Qué pretendía Alois? Si quería molestarme ha logrado su objetivo. Este es un buen momento para salir de este lugar, así que me levante de mi silla y salí por la puerta. Los sirvientes quisieron detenerme pero no lo lograron.

Llegue al coche, pero lo que encontré al llegar fue Raven sonriendo y Sebastián sorprendido.

(Sebastián pow)

*Flash back*

Lo primero que hice al subir al coche fue tomar un pañuelo para dárselo a mi joven ama debido a que seguía mojada. Creo que debería decirle todo, por supuesto que a bocchan no le agradaría la idea.

-el jamás me lo dirá-susurro, ¿acaba de leer mi mente? No puede ser posible, ella no es un demonio o algo parecido-solo adivine-sonrió- pero no lo que quería, yo sé que tú me puedes decir.

-no soy esa clase de demonio señorita Phantomhive-le coloque el cinturón de seguridad-lo tendrá que escuchar de otra boca.

-¿jugaste sucio en el pasado?-termino de usar el pañuelo, por mi parte solo hubo silencio-tsk buena esa Sebastián.

Ciel llego corriendo, se sentó a lado de Raven y dio la orden de irnos.

El Conde Alois tenía razón, ella no es tan estúpida.

O-O-O

(Narrador pow)

El chico rubio daba vueltas por todo su estudio. Su jugada había salido mal, no le había ayudado a conseguir lo que quería. No, esta vez no quería Ciel, ni el odio de Sebastián (cosa que ya tenía) Lo que buscaba era el poder comer una alma. La chica nueva o como él le llamaba _la comida difícil de digerir_ era lista, no sería fácil de engañar.

_¡Demonios! _Se dijo a si mismo alois. Se dejó caer en su silla y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Claude le podría ayudar pero en estos casos prefería no decirle nada pues temía terminar como antes. Suspiró.

Hannah…no ella era muy sobreprotectora, casi como su madre. Esto le impedía divertirse en el camino.

Los trillizos…son demasiado ruidosos* para que sus finos oídos lo puedan soportar.

¿Sería mejor darse por vencido?

Así no era el, o por lo menos así no se veía. Abrió la ventana esperando que el viento lo tranquilizara, miraba el cielo esperando que algún milagro ocurriera y en esa falta de inspiración para hacer un plan malvado pudo ver como en la orilla de un librero como una araña se comía a una mariposa. Sonrió, cosas como esas le daban apetito, lástima que la comida todavía no estuviera en sus manos.

***En la ova el propósito de la araña alois les pide a los trillizos que hablen más alto, pero pocas horas después se después se desespera y le ordena hablar en voz baja **

_He acabado un capitulo tías :3 _

_XD desde que veo videos en español de España (XD) se me ha quedado la costumbre de decirles a todos tíos y teas _

_O decir ¡ala eso mola! XD_

_En fin perdón por tardar tanto_

_Espero subir el otro capítulo pronto_

_Se despide _

_Raven-chan _


	12. ¿enserio?

_**Todo lo relacionado con Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de yana toboso **_

**Regrese D: **

**Perdón por tardar pero la escuela y como yo no me enfermo (sarcasmo) además de los problemas familiares**

**TAMBIEN EL MALDITO TECLADO YA NO FUNCIONA **

**No funciona la U y entonces tengo que conectar otro teclado. Pero al otro no le funcionan varias teclas *se arranca el cabello* maldigo a los teclados**

***suspira* en fin vayamos al fic **

¿Enserio?

Morir, dormir... ¿dormir? Tal vez soñar

William Shakespeare

**Capítulo 12**

**Día 11**

(Raven pow)

Tres de la mañana y ya estaba despierta.

La causa no era insomnio era algo mucho peor, vomito.

Los últimos días he vomitado por las noches, supongo que es normal o al menos eso quiero creer.

El ardor de mi garganta era insoportable, además, el sabor de boca que me quedaba después de vomitar era horrible. Me dirigí al baño para poder cepillar mis dientes y ver si había alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Busque en el botiquín pero no había nada. Suspire cansada, pero el dolor no me dejaba dormir.

-qué bueno que Sebastián y Ciel no se dan cuenta-susurre mientras me sentaba en el borde de la bañera.

-¿de que no nos hemos dado cuenta bocchan y yo?-gire mi cabeza y justo en el marco de la puerta se podia observar un par de ojos rojos. Deje escapar un pequeño chillido.

-oh eres tu Sebastián, casi me matas del susto.

-¿no va a responder mi pregunta señorita?

-¿ah que te refieres?-pregunte confundida.

-¿Qué esconde joven ama?-me miro. ¡Jamás había sentido una mirada tan penetrante! Podia sentir como me obligaba a decirle la verdad. Me retorcí cosa que provoco una sonrisa de parte del demonio-¿señorita?

-¡ñi!-exclame mientras me daban ataques de escalofríos-¡ñi!-salte, sinceramente creo que parecía retrasada mental.

-¿ñi?-pregunto Sebastián. Dejo de mirarme de esa manera para observarme con curiosidad, yo aproveche ese momento para salir corriendo de ahí, como la buena cobarde que soy.

O-o-o

**Día 12**

Me desperté por el sonido de una batidora. Supuse que Sebastián estaba preparando algo para desayunar.

Me frote los ojos y me dispuse a bajar pero al tratar abrir mi puerta note que esta no se abría.

Busque entre los cajones la llave, pero no la encontraba. Suspire con cansancio y me acosté en la cama. ¿Sería esta una señal del destino para que no saliera en todo el día?

_Se supone que ellos me deberían de escuchar, _ pensé. Así que decidí llamarlos, en pocos segundos los dos demonios ya estaban adentro de la habitación. Traían bandejas con comida.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ciel- pensé que te sentías mal y dormirías todo el día-frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Me siento bien-le conteste, mientras el dejaba fruta en la mesita que estaba alado de mí.

-Sebastián-termino de colocar mi desayuno-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Mire con odio a Sebastián, el solo me sonrió.

-¡me siento bien!-grite enojada.

-no te creo y como se lo necia que eres-se fue y cerró la puerta con llave-te voy a encerrar hasta el día de mañana, si necesitas algo llámame.

¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme aquí? ¿Acaso no sabe que tengo muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo?

Me acosté en mi cama mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza. No me sirve de nada enojarme y tampoco quedarme aquí todo el día.

Me vestí adecuadamente para salir a la calle después amarre todas las sabanas que tenía para poder hacer una cuerda y salir por la ventana. Escapar sería fácil ya que mi cuarto está en el segundo piso, solo son tres metros.

Se supone que debería saber cómo hacerlo porque de niña (antes de entrar al hospital) me llevaban a campamentos donde tenía que escalar y bajar por montañas de cinco o más metros.

Pero esa ya es otra historia. Regresemos al presente, en donde estoy a punto de bajar por la ventana. Comencé bajando lentamente, era más difícil de cómo lo recordaba pero no era algo que se me dificultaba mucho.

Ya estaba a medio metro de tocar el piso pero una voz conocida me distrajo y termine en el suelo.

-eso debió de doler-era ese shinigami, creo que se llamaba Grell

-no, como crees ¡esto es como saltar a un mar de algodones!-me levante con cuidado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno vine a buscar a sebas-chan.

Ese tipo sí que era un masoquista, lo único que ganaba al visitar a Sebastián eran unos lindos moretones. Pero le sacare ventaja a esta situación.

-bien te propongo algo, si no le dices a nadie que me escape, tendrás una cita con sebas-chan.

Al shinigami le brillaron los ojos, no me sorprendió que aceptara inmediatamente. Me despedí de él y salí de mi casa.

O-O-O-O

(Narrador pow)

La ciudad de Londres estaba siendo azotada por una intensa lluvia. Las personas dejaban de lado las compras y trataban de llegar lo más rápido posible a un lugar con techo. Entre toda esa multitud de gente corriendo se encontraba una chica de ojos color zafiro. Raven empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ver vagabundos pidiendo dinero o a los vendedores ambulantes locos que trataban de venderte cosas a la fuerza. Una ciudad así era muy peligrosa para una chica como ella

_Tal vez Ciel tenía razón _pensó.

Paro de caminar para poder observar como una señora buscaba con desesperación a su hijo. Las personas la miraban como si estuviera loca, y tal vez lo estaba. Esa mujer podría estar mintiendo, podría ser una persona que se escapó de un manicomio.

¿Pero si no era así? Y si era una madre desesperada.

Decidió dejar de sospechar y se acercó a la señora.

-disculpe ¿hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?-pregunto con timidez Raven.

La señora miro el bastón de Raven y frunció el ceño-¿una niña discapacitada?-suspiro-no me ayudarías para nada, es más, estorbas, personas como tu causan problemas a la sociedad.

El mundo de Raven se vino abajo.

No entendía porque la señora había reaccionado así. Ella quería ayudarla pero a cambio recibió insultos.

Cansada decidió sentarse en una banca a lado de una librería.

Ordeno sus pensamientos y trato de tranquilizarse. Pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de varias chicas y chicos que se encontraban adentro de la librería. Miro al interior del lugar y pudo notar que había una chica firmando libros.

_Es una escritora _pensó Raven.

Se levantó, y entro, esperando que nada desagradable le volviera a pasar.

O-o-o-o

El estrés había tomado el cuerpo de Ciel. El chico no podia sentir la alma de Raven, lo cual fue suficiente para que se preocupara como una madre cuando su hijo llega 5 horas después de la hora acordada para llegar a su casa después de una fiesta.

Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que fue provoco que sangrara.

-maldito Grell-susurro-¿Cómo permitiste que se fuera?

El shinigami solo movió la cabeza.

*flash back*

El pelirrojo entro por la ventana de la cocina, pisando varios pasteles perfectamente decorados que había en la mesa. Se maldijo por no haberse fijado antes de entrar, gracias a su descuido había ensuciado sus zapatos de diseñador.

Camino por la sala como si fuera su casa hasta que se encontró con los dos demonios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el conde.

Grell dijo lo de siempre y como era de esperarse se lanzó sobre el mayordomo de ojos rojos.

-no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, Raven no quiere abrir la puerta-dijo Ciel con cansancio.

-eso es porque se escapó para ir a pasear…-Grell puso sus manos en su boca.

Ambos demonios no dudaron ni un segundo en ir al buscarla. Pero claro, antes de entrar al auto le dieron una pequeña lección al shinigami rojo.

*Fin del flash back*

Por la cabeza del conde pasaban miles de cosas, entre ellas, varias imágenes de Raven siendo secuestrada y asaltada, o en el peor de los casos, que Alois Trancy este devorando su alma.

Apoyo su cabeza en la ventana del coche y en su mirar a la nada, pudo ver el cartel de la firma de libros de la famosa escritora Katherine Jones.

-Sebastián, ya sé dónde está Raven.

O-o-o-o-o

Ambas chicas se miraron, el marrón y el azul chocaban, fundiéndose mezclando varios recuerdos. Por unos cuantos segundos pudieron sentir como sus almas se conectaban.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Raven y lo mismo se podia decir de Katherine.

Katherine sintió la necesidad de hablar con esa chica, pero, la multitud de fans no se lo permitía. Tenía que esperar.

(Ciel pow)

-¿esta consciente que la librería queda al otro lado de la ciudad?-pregunto Sebastián.

-lo sé- masculle enojado.

-¿y sabe que además de la señorita Raven puede que este ella ahí?

-¡lo sé! ¿Podrías callarte y solo conducir?-me di una palmada en la frente.

Él no puede escapar de lo inevitable y yo tampoco. Así que lo mejor sería ir preparados mentalmente.

(Narrador pow)

Tras varias horas de esperar a que la fila avanzara, ambas chicas pudieron examinarse más de cerca.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Raven

-supongo que eso ya lo sabes-suspiro con cansancio-me recuerdas a alguien que yo conocí

-¿a ciel phantomhive?

La castaña miro sorprendida a Raven

-¿solo lo dices porque leíste mi libro?

-no, yo lo conozco-dijo la chica de ojos color zafiro mientras jugaba con su bastón-yo hice un contrato con ellos

-¿pe-pero cómo? Pruébalo

Raven al ver la duda y confusión de Katherine, decidió quitarse el guante dejando ver el pentagrama, cosa que provoco que a la escritora casi le diera un infarto

-tenemos que hablar-dijo con seriedad Katherine

O-o-o-o-o

_**Ya regrese :DDDD **_

_**Y tal vez tarde en subir otro capítulo, porque en mi país hay un examen horrible que se llama enlace. Se lo aplican a secundaria y como en mi escuela son muy estrictos me dejan contestar todo un libro con miles de preguntas y problemas difíciles**_

_**Así que estaré estudiando mucho para tener calificaciones buenas **_

_**Dejen sus reviews, que son los que me motivan a seguir**_

_**Y se despide**_

_**Raven-chan **_


End file.
